Mas alla de los sueños
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: El amor trasiende la muerte, mostrandonos que es tan hermosos que dos almas pueden seguir comunicadas aunq una de ellas este ya en el mas haya, pero muchas veces el paraiso sin tu alma gemela no siempre es lo mejor...Sasunaru...AU lean mi summary es malo
1. Aceptando una realidad

Mas haya de los sueños!

Cap. 1 –Aceptando una realidad-

Una pequeña niña estaba situada frente a un inmenso mural, en el habían varias figuras entre angeles, hadas y otros seres miticos, había sacado un gis de sus pertenencias y ahora pintaba lo que parecía un pequeña mariposa, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que su madre ya venia hacia ella fue hasta que la jalo fuertemente del brazo que se percato

-Deja ahí! Que nunca te puedes comportar!- gritaba la mujer a la pequeña niña rubia que ahora se encontraba asustada al escuchar tal estandalo un joven se hacerco a la pequeña niña zafándola del agarre de su madre y se inclono para estar a su altura

-Hola como te llamas- dijo el joven

-Hikari – dijo entre dudosa la niña

-dime te gustan los animales- volvió a decir aquel joven

-claro me gustan mucho los conejitos- dijo sonriente la pequeña a lo que su madre interrumpió

-Dice no sentir….- fue interrumpida el doctor había tomado de una pequeña jaula un enorme conejo y se lo puso a la madre en los brazos mientras decía –tenga cuidado acaba de comer- dicho esto tomo a la pequeñita de la mano y la llevo a un consultorio

Aquel joven no era ni mas ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha uno de los doctores mas reconocidos de ese hospital, era pediatra le gustaba tratar con niños (n/a: ya se que caigo en Occ pero que quieren q le haga la historia no es mia D:) Era alto, de un metro ochenta maso menos, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos de igual color mostraban una profundidad como no había otra, el se había graduado a las 25 años, era un exelente persona sin denotar, que era muy inteligente y dedicado

-Que dice que tiene- dijo el joven doctor a la mujer que ahora cargaba un conejo en sus brazos

-Dice dolerle mucho la cabeza…- la mujer que denotaba un enojo muy peculiar giro a ver ala pequeña que ahora se encontraba sentada en una mesa

-Ya veo- le sonrio a la pequeña en eso sono el timbre del teléfono y contesto- si diga- en el otro lado de la línea una joven secretaria se dirigió a el

-Doctor, le habla su esposo- dicho esto el joven solo se giro hacia la pequeñita

-haremos esto pon un manita que tape tu boca y tu nariz y respira asi ,si logras mantenerte asi un buen tiempo habras roto un record- dijo sonriéndole a lo que la pequeña con entusiasmo hizo lo que el doctor le ordeno mientras el atendía su llamada

-Comuníquemelo- dijo a la joven recepcionista que enseguida le paso la llamada

-Que sucede amor?- pregunto el azabache con una voz suave y llena de comprensión, Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

-Me vas a odiar! Estoi hechando a perder nuestro aniversario doble D- Decia un rubio de ojos azules su nombre Naruto Uzumaki, su cabello era rubio y cada mechon parecía retar al sol tratando de opacar su brilo, sus ojos tan azules que hasta el cielo los envidiaba, su piel era canela y tenia una complexión perfecta

-Tranquilo, Naru dime q pasa- decía el joven doctor mientras sacaba de una gaveta lo que parecían ser diapositivas de unas pinturas poniéndolas sobre un escritoria al mimso tiempo que le sonreía a la pequeña que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio

-Las 8 piesas que hibamos a presentar hoy, no han llego de Alemania, además de que no eh podido colocar la iluminación, nada, y no puedo salir de aquí- decía el rubio un poco mas histérico mientras caminaba a dando vueltas en un elegante museo

-Tranquilo, tenemos las 3 pinturas del estudio y las otras 5 que están en el almacen que te parece?- le decía el azabache tratando de tranquilizar al rubio

-Pero yo no puedo salir por ellas, no puedo abandonar este lugar- decía ya un poco mas tranquilo el joven rubio

-Yo te las llevare de camino a casa, solo me tomara un rato ir por ellas y llevártelas que te parece- dijo el azabache con una suave sonrisa

-Gracias me has salvado, nos vemos luego, te amo- fue lo ultimo que dijo el pequeño rubio que poseía una radiante sonrisa mientras colgaba el celular, al terminar el joven dirigió su mirada a la pequeña y esta le sonrio seria un dia largo

Regresaba en el auto, hiba realmente molido, después de darse una escapada del hospital para llevarle a su rubio amor, las pinturas que necesitaba, había vuelto al trabajo y había sido en realidad cansado, ahora en el asiento del copiloto llevaba un obsequio para el volteo la mirada y lo observo por decima vez mientras sonreía, sabia q le encantaría lo que había comprado, cuando estaba apunto de atravesar un puente un horrible accidente sucedió vio como a unos cuantos metros adelante dos coches chocaban mientras uno sorpresivamente había volado y caído volteado rápido freno, era medico y su deber era ayudar a las personas necesitadas del asiento de atrás rápido tomo su maletín y salió corriendo a auxiliar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, rápido llego al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente en el auto que se encontraba volteado estaba una mujer que intentaba salir, la tomo del brazo intentando auxiliarla fue entonces que se esccucho un horrible ruido mientras ahora un auto volaba en dirección a el, solo reacciono cuando fue demasiado tarde

En una Casa estaban un minimo de diez personas, todas vestidas con ropajes negros, había una en especial sentada en un sillón hermosamente adornado, de sus rubios ojos caian finas lagrimas que se perdían en sus mejillas, no había parado de llorar desde que escucho la noticia, ahora toda la familia había acudido a el, y desde la puerta de la sala un azabache le observaba , mientras otro ser se manifestaba en el

-Ya no perteneces a su mundo- lo llamo lo que parecía un mancha borrosa

-Tu que sabes, yo nunca lo abandonare- decía decidió el azabache, había entendído su situación desde el principio el había muerto y ahora sin importar que no abandonaría a la persona que amaba

-Pero, tu ya no perteneces a su mundo no puedes seguir con el- le decía esa imagen borrosa que lo seguía a todas partes

-Que no lo dejare no has entendido!- le decía una vez mas llevando a aquel ser a abandonar la estancia

Tan solo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde ese dia, y ahora aquella sonrisa tan radiante y hermosa se había borrado de su rostro, había faltado al trabajo , no salía, le habían obligado a ir a ver a un psiquiatra, alegando que era lo mejor para el, pero el no lo creía asi, el solo quería seguir a la persona que mas amaba

-Sasuke- susurro delicadamente mientras vertía un poco de café en su taza para luego tomarla y encaminarse hacia su estudio, ahí habían tres hermosos liensos que eran tapados por mantas, se sento enfrente de un pequeño escritorio tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir

_Ese estúpido psiquiatra no sabe nada, dice que te debo escribir y asi podre sacar todo eeste dolor que llevo dentro, como puede creer eso tu estas muerto…no podras leer lo que con dolor escribo aquí, te necesito, por que te has ido si tan solo hubieras ignorado tu deber estarías aquí vivo y conmigo_

El pulso le comenzó a fallar y de nuevo finas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, atrás de el estaba sasuke observándolo con una expresión desolada, se sentía mal al ver como la persona que mas amaba lloraba por su recuerdo, naruto sollozaba mientras sostenía en sus manos la pluma, entonces sasuke delicadamente tomo su mano y comenzó a escribir, naruto asombrado por la involuntaria acción miraba lo que ahora el mismo escribia – t..te a..amo s..sasu…- avento la pluma lejos mientras se recargo sobre el escritorio y comenzó a retomar su llanto a lo mejor era verdad y estaba comenzando a perder la razón , sasuke lo observaba tristemente.

-Vez que le haces mas daño quedándote a su lado-hacia su aparición otra vez aquel ser que hace días se había manifestado, aun seguía teniendo lo qu eparecia un aspecto borroso

-Que debo hacer entonces- decía el azabache si era verdad que su rubio estaría mejor sin el, se alejaría

-Sigueme- tomo la mano del azabache y por un instante fue una completa oscuridad para el joven de los ojos ebano, de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos lentamente observando el paraíso (N/A: literalmente lo era xD) en donde se encontraba

-Donde estoi?- pregunto mientras salía hacia lo qu eparecia una pequeña terraza y observaba el lugar se le hacia familiar pero no sabia a ciencia cierta donde era que se encontraba

-Este es tu paraíso- decía un joven de 21 años cabellos platinado, un parque en sus ojo izquierdo y una pañoleta cubria su rostro-

-Kakashi!- decía el azabache completamente asombrado

-Oh asi que ya has aceptado lo que te paso, me comenzaba a cansar que no supieras quien soy- decía mostrando una expresión feliz

-Pero donde estoi, que es todo esto- cuestionaba una vez mas

-Es que acaso no lo recuerdas estas son las pinturas de tu esposo- decía el profesor mientras sonreria, -tu has hecho de ellos tu paraíso…

No sabia como había llegado ahí pero pronto descubriría q no siempre el paraíso es mejor..

Continuara…


	2. Almas Gemelas

Bueno bueno...espero no haberme demorado mucho...pero tenia trabada la inspiracion jah...bueno no los aburro a leer...

* * *

Miraba, todo alrededor suyo maravillado del esplendor que se observaba por doquier, tomo una de las flores y la estrujo fijándose así que era echa de pintura, se paro observando la majestad de aquel paraíso que, según Kakashi el había construido, miro por todos lados y encontró que era completamente hecho de pintura, miro a un lago que poseía tonalidades entre azul cielo y marino se movía lenta y torpemente el oleaje debido a el acrílico, fijo su vista y se quedo hipnotizado por el movimiento del agua, y pronto enfoco a su maestro que le sonreía parado en el agua, rápido subió hasta donde él se encontraba mientras igual le sonreía

-Kakashi- sonrió un poco emocionado mientras miraba a su viejo compañero de hospital a su maestro

-Soy yo aquel maestro de 63 años con problemas cardiacos- decía un sonriente peliplata mientras le tomaba de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse ya que había caído debido a tanta pintura

-Y por que todo está hecho de pintura-se cuestiono el azabache mientras observaba el cielo con toques de amarillo y blanco, y las flores con tonalidades del azul al violeta todo completamente hermoso

-Los humanos somos algo sorprendente y curioso, en tu caso, tu adaptaste de manera literal las pinturas de tu esposo es por eso q tu paraíso es así- contesto kakashi mientras observaba ese inmenso paisaje que se levantaba majestuoso frente a el

-Así era el lugar donde llegaríamos a vivir cuando fuéramos viejos, has dicho que yo controlo este mundo- sonrió nostálgico mientras observaba todo aquel hermoso paisaje que antes había visto plasmado en un lienzo

-Claro, cualquier cosa que pienses actuara tal y como tu se lo ordenes- dijo kakashi que ya había emprendido el camino en dirección a una residencia que se situaba en el centro de un inmenso lago y cerca de una pequeña caída de agua

-Entonces, yo puedo- asintió el peliplata mientras veía como majestuosamente un ave volaba por encima de ellos había sido creada por los pensamientos del joven ojos de ébano, comenzó a volar majestuosamente mientras el azabache hacia que cambiare el color del plumaje, y la trayectoria de esa hermosa creatura, quedando impresionado.

-Vamos…debemos avanzar- decía el peliplata mientas señalaba la hermosa casa que se encontraba en medio del hermoso lago

-Como llegaremos?- preguntaba el azabache, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas, al ver como su maestro caminaba…en el agua!

-¿Eh?-Se quedo conmocionado el uchiha al presenciar eso, ya que había olvidado el hecho de que estaba muerto

-Nani? Que no piensas venir Sasuke-Lo miraba risueño debido a que obvio lo que estaba haciendo no era algo muy "común"

-D..demo como crees que voy a caminar en el agua, ni que fuera tan sencillo- decía un poco alterado el uchiha pero guardado la compostura lo mejor posible

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que no puedes, tomemos un atajo- lo jalo hacia el inmenso lago pero apenas había colocado los pies en el agua se hundió de inmediato, logrando una risa burlesca de parte del peliplata y una cara de hastió de parte del uchiha que ni siquiera había notado que respira bajo el agua

-Lindo atajo-decía sasuke desde el fondo del lago que era realmente muy bajo

-Es sencillo, que acaso no me vez-Decía divertido el peliplata, mientras caminaba hacia la hermosa casa

-Me ahogare- el uchiha caminaba torpemente en el agua, justo detrás de su profesor

-No puedes, estás muerto- le decía el peliplata que ya observaba la hermosa casa que se encontraba frente a ellos

-Realmente…estoy aquí?- decía dudoso el uchiha, era como una ilusión no podía aun creer que estaba muerto que estaba en ese paraíso, en es pintura que el amor de su vida había realizado

-Que quieres decir?-seguia caminando el peliplata-Acaso eres tu brazo o tu pierna- le decía como insitando a una meditación al moreno

-Difícilmente- contesto el moreno- enserio?-le contesto el peliplata, tratando de comenzar una interrogante en la mente del azabache

-Si pierdes tus extremidades… ¿Sigues siendo tú?-cuestiono el peliplata mientras seguía caminando-seguiría siendo yo-contesto el moreno mientras un caminaba a la par del peliplata pero el caminando bajo el agua

-¿Que quieres decir con "yo"?-pregunto una vez más el mayor-Mi cerebro, creo…-dijo el moreno aun con un gran deje de duda-Tu cerebro-volvio a hacer una nueva interrogante

-Tu cerebro es parte de tu cuerpo-le decía- Hablo de esa voz en mi mente que me dice, que hacer que pienso, que existo- fue entonces que lo comprendió, y su cuerpo comenzó a subir como impulsado mientras, kakashi le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

-Si te das cuenta de tu existencia, simplemente existes- le decía dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

*****S&N*****

Se encontraban sentados en una pequeña estancia muy oscura, el joven de cabellos oscuro sostenía en la mano una taza que estaba o parecía ser de pintura acrílica, miraba el contenido de aquella taza con desagrado mientras frente a el se encontraba el peliplata

-Si piensas que es café, eso será-le decía mientras daba un leve sorbo a la taza, le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa el azabache tomo un sorbo del extraño liquido y al instante lo escupió con desagrado

-Puaj!- (N/A:sonido de bajo presupuesto) escupió hacia un extremo de la habitación mientras miraba con cierto odio al peliplata- es pintura acrílica!- gritoneo mientras el peliplata ya mas exasperado se levantaba y se acercaba a pared frente a ellos

-Por que te cuesta tanto, Vemos lo que queremos ver , Dejame mostrarte algo- dijo un poco serio evitando así soltar un grito, enterró su dedo en la gruesa pared y pronto formo un pequeño circulo golpeo la pared y esta cayo, dejando ver al otro lado un hermoso paisaje

-A…aquí ya no ahí pintura- dijo impresionado el azabache en el momento que atravesaba ese hueco y entraba a ese nuevo paraiso

-Ya no la necesitas, Este es tu mundo…El pensamiento es real y lo físico una ilusion- le dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, kakashi le hizo una seña para que volviera a probar el contenido de la taza que aun sostenía y sasuke así lo hizo y volvió a hacer una mueca de desagrado

-Le falta azúcar-decía mientras sonreía un poco arrogante

-No tientes tu suerte, Uchiha- le respondió con un claro tono de burla, y volteaba su vista a tan hermosos y perfecto paisaje

***S&N***

Levantarse había sido lo difícil en esta situación pero no podía estar tanto tiempo tirado en una cama, el recuerdo de su sasuke seguía latente, cuantas veces ya se había desvelado por pensar en el, las estúpidas sesiones con el psiquiatra no parecían tener efecto, los medicamentos menos, pero pensar en el era de lo poco q lo hacía levantarse cada mañana y simular que tenía "una vida"

-Espero puedas ver esto…-dijo estando parado frente a un lienzo en blanco tomando un carboncillo comenzó a hacer líneas sin sentido, la pintura era lo que Su esposo mas amaba de él era su manera de amarse, el pintaba y el otro alababa con tal magnitud cada pintura que el realizara que no importaba si alguien más la elogiara el orgullo de que sasuke le dijera q era hermosa le bastaba

****S&N****

Después de haber tomado una taza de buen café –claro sin contar el hecho de que al principio eso era pintura- habían salido a caminar a petición del azabache para conocer lo que su nuevo hogar o eso creía que era le brindaba en ese momento, se detuvieron en lo que parecía un barranco junto a una hermosa cascada que caía majestuosa, entonces algo atrapo la atención del ojos ónice, a unos 2 kilometros se levantaba hermoso árbol sus flores eran de un morado intenso y se veía tan hermoso y majestuoso frente a él , volteo a ver a kakashi

-Ese árbol no lo recuerdo- le dijo mientas el otro alzaba los hombros en señal de desconocer la procedencia de aquel árbol

-Ve a verlo…entonces- le respondio mientras le sonreía y el otro miraba un poco asustado debido a que se encontraban al filo de un barranco

-Necesitas una motivación?- sonreía traviesamente y fijaba su vista a donde estaba el árbol, entonces a los ojos de sasuke unos 300 metros antes del árbol una hermoso visión, un rubio que sonreía abiertamente mientras alzaba lo que parecía una mascada al aire, parecía que el viento colaborara ya que jugaba traviesamente con esa prenda al mismo tiempo q jugaba con los mechones del blondo que vestía un hermoso traje blanco lucia como un ángel

-Entonces, puedo llegar volando- dijo a punto de arrojarse en ese instante el peliplata lo agarro con clara expresión de susto

-Oye, no te apresures comienza con algo más sencillo, que tal mejor correr rápido, así como el correcaminos - decía mientras lo soltaba lentamente y miraba detenidamente aquella "inspiración" que se le había presentado al azabache

-Nos vemos haya- y diciendo esto y dejando una sonrisa arrogante para el peliplata se arrojo haciendo q este ahogara un grito de pánico mientas lo veía caer, este se comenzó a preocupar al ver la caída pero en un segundo ya se encontraba sobre el piso entre hermosas flores rojas, se levanto y comenzó a correr recordando la hermosa visión que hace un rato se había presentado ante él , el viento golpeaba deliciosamente en su cara mientras corría y entonces a su vista llegaba la hermosa mascada roja tomándola y así cayendo al verse enrollado en ella, se levanto se la quito y miro como el peli plateado ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Es completamente nuevo- decía mientras miraba ese hermoso árbol frente a el- El lienzo estaba en blanco cuando estaba vivo-Le decía a kakashi – Por que puedo ver esta pintura, aun estando muerto- ahora el peliplata ponía una cara de confusión mezclada con un poco de angustia al no saber responder muy bn de dicha pregunta

-Pare ser experto pareces estar muy sorprendido- le decía mientras el otro ponía una cara de asombro aun mayor

-Dime pretendiste a caruto por mucho tiempo- Le preguntaba kakashi mientras aun mantenía su cara de asombro

-No la verdad, desde el primer momento fuimos…-dijo sasuke mientras veía maravillado dicho árbol- Almas gemelas- acompleto la frase el peliplata

-Son poco comunes, pero existe- decía sonriendo y mirando el hermoso árbol con flores moradas- Almas gemelas que están unidas…aun en la muerte- le decía tiernamente mientras caminaban alrededor de sasuke

*****Naru*****

-No lo puedes ver ¿o sí?-decía naruto mientras tomaba un pequeño contenedor con tinner- y nunca lo veras- dicho esto comenzó a rociarlo sobre la pintura y el árbol comenzó a borrarse del lienzo mientras él le daba la espalda y se recargaba en el oleo y una vez más finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

****Sasu*****

El árbol se desojaba mientras el clima se volvía pesado y las nubes marcaban como una tormenta comenzaría en poco tiempo, ante la mirada de sasuke y kakashi ese árbol comenzaba a marchitarse, el peliplata tornaba su mirada a una triste y desilucionada mientras sasuke podía sentir claramente el por qué de que ese hermoso árbol ya no tenía ni una sola de las flores moradas

-Te amo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba el suave llanto mientras las hojas caían lentamente, era el llanto de naruto se escuchaba mientras ese árbol se quedaba sin flores, sasuke sabia q era el llanto de su amor y eso le partía el alma

****Naru****

Un te amo resonaba en su alma y esto hacia que llorara un poco mas mientras la pintara a sus espaldas se despintaba y se abrazo a sí mismo y siguió llorando al notar que sasuke jamás apreciaría esas hermosas pinturas que había pintado solo para el…

Continuara….


	3. Encuentros

Me eh tardado lo se, no fue mi intencion, espero les agrade el cap de hoy sigue siendo melancolico pero no me maten

A leer!

* * *

Más allá de los sueños

Cap. 3 Encuentros…-

Caminaba tranquilo por la orilla de ese hermoso lago, a su lado iba el que ya consideraba su "sombra", Kakashi no lo había dejado ni un momento a solas, sumergido en sus pensamientos caminaba sin siquiera hacer caso al mundo, tanto era su ensimismamiento que al momento de que un ave de paraíso de hermoso plumaje azul voló por encima de un arbusto mientras canturreaba hizo que el dirá un respingo y fijara su vista al lugar de donde había salido el hermoso animal

"_Naruto..."- Susurro levemente _

Su mente se despertó, frente a él la más hermosa visión que jamás pudo haber presenciado, un joven rubio con sus cabellos mojados y desarreglados había salido de entre los matorrales donde antes se encontraba la hermosa ave, iba completamente desnudo cosa q hizo que el azabache prestara más atención[N/a; pervertido… Sasu; tú lo pusiste así *babas* n/a: Ushh contigo xD], el joven rubio con una hermosa y pura sonrisa corrió al lago y se sumergió mientras nadaba como si fuera un pez mas de ese hermoso lago

-Naruto!...Narutoo!..-gritaba desesperado mientras corría en dirección donde se había perdido el hermoso rubio, se quedo estático frente al lugar ahora vacio mientras Kakashi ya le había dado alcance

-Ahora no necesitas fantasear- le decía el peliplata a sus espaldas mientras le miraba consternado y confundido

-Tienes razón, Necesito a Naruto- Le decía mientras se giraba a verlo y caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba el peliplata, le miraba triste y frustrado porque su mente le había metido en ese cruel juego de fantasías poco sanas

-Eso cambiara con el tiempo- Kakashi comenzó a caminar a poco centímetros atrás de Sasuke mientras bajaba su cabeza consternado, cuantas cosas tenían que pasar antes que él se diera cuenta de la situación que se encontraba

-¡Vamos Einstein!- Subió un poco su tono de voz- El tiempo ya no lo mide mi reloj- Dijo frustrado mientras levantaba la mano y señalaba el pequeño aparato que se encontraba atado a su muñeca, era innecesario traerlo pero de igual manera seguía con el puesto

-El tiempo ya no existe aquí…y donde quiera que este…no hará que necesite menos a Naruto…-Dijo mientras de nueva cuenta comenzaba con la marcha, caminaba con enfado era la verdad donde fuera que estuviere así en el mismo infierno fuera, no haría que el amara menos a Naruto, que lo necesitara como el aire que ahora poco importaba pero de igual manera Naruto era su paraíso y no lo tenía consigo

-Pensaras diferente Sasuke y el también- había emprendido la marcha al igual que el azabache con la clara intención de no darle alcanza caminaba a poco menos de un metro atrás de el, el azabache debía comprender que no podía seguir haciendo ilusión o fantaseando con tener a su rubio con el

-Amigo…no nos conoces- dicho esto camino un poco más rápido para ver si así el peliplata entendía que no necesitaba de mas sermones, entonces a lo lejos visualizo una pequeña caja musical

-_"Dei…"-dijo en un leve susurro-_ Deii!- grito un poco más alto mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daba se inclino y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña caja musical mientras recorría con su índice los finos grabados que tenia la tapita de la caja

-Mira…Es la caja musical- estaba aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas como queriéndose fundir con el objeto, miro esperanzado ah Kakashi quien tenía una mirada seria y apacible- Es de Deidara…mi cuñado…Itachi la rompió…una vez y…-Un nudo se formo en su garganta y corazón cerrando la primera ahogando un poco la voz pregunto esperanzado -¿Esta aquí? Verdad- guardo silencio esperando una respuesta pero nada llego- ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verlo?-Dijo esperando la tan ansiada respuesta

-Esto es tan grande que cada uno tiene su universo privado, pero no es por eso que no los has visto ¿Cierto? –se adelanto unos pasos de Sasuke, el peliplata mantenía aun esa expresión seria haciendo que el carácter del azabache comenzara a florar y la frustración guardada quisiera salir ante tales palabras

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Buda?-Le grito ya con la paciencia por los suelos- Quiero saber donde esta mi cuñado y mi hermano- grito aun mas furioso mientras un tono carmesí aparecía ligeramente en su rostro estaba enfadado y golpearía al peli plata si no se lo decía

- Los veras cuando quieras verlo, ok- dijo mientras se adelantaba y dejaba al azabache aferrarse a la pequeña caja musical como si en cualquier momento esta fuera a desaparecer, mirando el inmenso lago comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos

*_flash back*_

_Se encontraba en una habitación bellamente decorada, las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, había una cama matrimonial con hermosas sabanas azul marino, una pequeña cuna bellamente decorada varios peluches y juguetes por doquier, en la cama descansaba un rubio de unos 28 años, cabellera larga atada a una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, un poco opacos, pero de igual hermosura, se le notaba un embarazado avanzado, frente a él un azabache claramente menor que él, le revisaba minuciosamente, el rubio sostenía entre sus manos una hermosa caja musical de madera, tenia hermosos grabados en la tapa y los costados_

_-¿Te duele?- dijo mientras pasaba su nívea mano por encima del pequeño bultito en el vientre, el rubio negó ligeramente con la cabeza_

_-Debes tener cuidado Dei, tu embarazo ya es avanzado no puedes estar haciendo esas cosas- el azabache comenzaba a guardar sus cosas mientras era observado por el rubio _

_-Gracias Sasuke, por haber venido- quería mucho al joven doctor, era el hermano de su esposo, y tambien era la persona especial de su hermano menor_

_-No hay de que…veo que te ah gustado la caja musical- decía mientras observaba como se aferraba a ella con mucho esmero_

_-Claro es preciosa, dile a Naruto que gracias por el obsequio- dijo mientras la tomaba y colocaba frente a un pequeño cuadro con hermosas figuras _

_-Se lo diré, y le diré a Itachi que te prohíba salir de casa, los próximos días- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para lograr que Itachi restringiera a Deidara los suficiente para que se recuperara, su hermano se había vuelto paranoico desde que supo del embarazo ya ni caminar lo dejaba_

_-Pero…Sasuke! si le dices pareceré prisionero- dijo mientras lloraba lagrimas falsas y el azabache se reía por tan cómica escena que ahora pasaba por su mente_

_*Fin flash back*_

Abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba despertando en su "hogar" aquel que solo soñó en los lienzos que su esposo pintaba en su estudio , se levanto despabilándose un poco, no recordaba más de lo que había sido su sueño venidero, no importaba mucho la forma en que había llegado hasta ese lecho, ya no importaba nada si Naruto no estaba con él, comenzó a caminar a las afueras de la preciosa casa hasta un pequeño jardín observaba todo aun con mutismo, no podía creer que eso fuera tan hermosos, mucho menos que él estuviera ahí en ese momento

-Perdona- una joven lo distrajo de sus pensamientos- Kakashi tenía trabajo, y me pidió que te buscara ¿Está bien?- La chica era unos centímetros más baja que él su piel era nívea como la nieve, sus ojos era lo más curioso que haya visto, blancos inmaculados, una sonrisa preciosa, su cabello largo y negro tenia toques azulados que relucían bajo los rayos del sol, portaba un traje azul turquesa, era una falda y blusa, y un pequeño prendedor donde se hallaba escrito su nombre

-¿Hinata?- pronuncio mientras tomaba ligeramente el prendedor para poder leer el nombre de la chica- Es un nombre muy bonito- le dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco y desviara su vista apenada mientras el le sonreía ligeramente

-Me dijo que has estado aislado- le dijo Hinata mientas el asentía ligeramente-¿Te gustaría ver a otros? ¿Una ciudad tal vez?- le decía ahora mientras le sonreía timidamenente

-Lo haría pero…volar me causa nauseas- se quedaron mirando un rato y entonces la chica soltó una leve carcajada mientras Sasuke reía al igual con ella por haber dicho tal tontería

-Cierra tus ojos- Ordeno Hinata, mientras posaba su diestra en los ojos de Sasuke mientras este acataba la orden sin rechistar- Pero no dije que iba ser para siempre- menciono la chica mientras sonreía y retiraba su mano dejando a Sasuke boquiabierto ante la visión que tenia frente a el

Frente ah él había una fosa profunda por donde caían varias cascadas, el se encontraba en una escalinata, mientras veía andar varias personas, en un pequeña laguna nadaban otras más, y lo más impresionante era ver como volaban de aquí para allá de entre niños ancianos y varias personas más, todas llevaban vestidos de la época del siglo XV [N/a: Disculpen pero no sé si sea la época, simplemente me baso en mi memoria] veía personas correr de aquí para allá, un guitarrista cantando una canción a su amada, varios niños nadando y muchos otros más volando por encima de la fosa sin miedo alguno

-¿Qué te parece?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelinegra mientras observaba el mutismo del joven azabache que la miraba completamente extasiado

-Creo que estoy mal vestido- Dijo mientras veía pasar varias mujeres con vestidos de gala y varios hombres con trajes elegantes eran de la época del siglo XV

-T e ves bien- dijo mientras soltó una ligera carcajada- te la has pasado pintando tu mundo, este es el mío, En esta ciudad todos tenemos una visión en común- Al otro lado de la fosa, se podía ver claramente una hermosa ciudad, construcciones hermosas y bastas un paraíso en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Así que trabajan- pregunto mientras comenzaban a bajar la escalinata, ante tal pregunta Hinata solo asintió mientras le sonreía- Me gusta- dijo mientras seguía caminando a la par de la chica y miraba todo aun con esa expresión de asombro en su rostro

-Por ejemplo Kakashi, es una clase de misionero…Salva a las almas perdidas- dijo la chica

-Como la mía- contesto Sasuke al instante mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado

-No lo creo…Son las que no pueden llegar aquí- le contesto mientras le sonreía

-Es decir, ¿Del infierno?- pregunto curioso Sasuke

-De alguna forma, No es probablemente lo que estés pensando, mi trabajo por otro lado es con los animales- decía mientras una perrita de raza siberiano corría hacia donde ellos ahora se encontraban

-Zafira es una buena amiga-Le decía al azabache mientras este impresionado observaba a la recién llegada

_*****Naru*****_

Un joven rubio portaba una pequeña bata mientras se mantenía estático frente a la mesa, las velas estaban prendidas, parecía que se preparaba para cenar, pero cuchareaba la comida mientras la observaba con desgano a lado de el estaban las líneas que ese día se había dedicado a escribir durante ese rato libre que había tenido al momento de llegar a casa y prepararse un te

_Querido Sasuke;_

_No sé cómo se presenta este día ante mí, estaba tan orgulloso de cómo había pasado esta tarde tan eterna sin ninguna clase de desesperación, Pero al llegar a la casa, y verla tan vacía, tan sin ti me desplome._

_Sin tan solo esa noche hubiera salido a nuestro D.D, no hubieras entrado a ese túnel y me habrías hecho un favor…_

_Toda una familia muerta en accidentes automovilísticos…_

_Cualquiera compraría una bicicleta…_

_*****Sasu*****_

-¿A dónde van?- preguntaba el azabache mientras miraba como varias personas volaban en direcciones indistintas, algunas hacia esa hermosa cuidad otras tomadas de las manos ascendían hasta donde se les alcanzaba a ver

-Van a ayudar a otros a que nazcan en la tierra- contesto -¿En serio? La reencarnación- decía mientras tranquilamente observaba todo lo acontecido a su alrededor

-Kakashi dijo que te animara- le decía un poco preocupada, logrando captar un poco de la atención del Uchiha

-Te ah costado…-no la dejo terminar- Perder a mi esposo, si- dijo cabizbajo

-¿Y tu hermano y cuñado?- saco a colación dicho tema

-Murieron hace años, es por eso que me preocupa mi esposo- dijo en tono preocupado y triste, mientras una amarga sonrisa surcaba su rostro

-Murieron en un accidente automovilístico, el chofer manejaba, no fue su culpa- Decía mientras la voz se le quebraba poco a poco

-¿Y tu esposo?- Dijo mientras le miraba transmitiéndole entendimiento

-Mi cuñado le pidió que manejara- su mente se desvió del tema por un momento mientras observaba como un joven mecía de un lado a otro una sombrilla para sol sus cabellos rubios sus ojos azules pausadamente los veía con claridad, por un momento pensó que era él y bajo unos cuantos pasos para cerciorarse pero cuando termino de mecer tanto la sombrilla noto que se trataba de otro joven

-Fue culpa del camionero- dijo mientras fijaba de nueva cuenta su vista hacia donde estaba la joven pelinegra- Pero mi esposo cree, que de haber conducido el, hubiera protegido a ellos con todo el amor que les tenia- dijo mientras otra vez se le escuchaba la tristeza la chica lo tomo de los hombros, y comenzaron a bajar los escalones hasta llegar al final, varios personajes bailaban o simplemente jugaban en el agua de la laguna

-¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada la chica mientras se le notaba a Sasuke una palidez poco característica del mientras sonreía falsamente y en sus ojos relucía esa tristeza amarga que aprisionaba a su corazón y este solo asintió ante tal pregunta

Subieron a una pequeña góndola, ella conducía la pequeña embarcación mientras él se acomodaba y volvía a observar el hermoso paraíso diseñado por la chica, observaba pasar a tres hombres en bicicletas antiguas, y otra joven que ascendía

-¿En dónde has estado?- preguntaba Hinata mientras se posaba frente al ojos de ébano- Tu mente ah estado en otro lado todo este tiempo- le decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-Pensando en alguien- dijo mientras aun mantenía su cabeza ligeramente agachada

-Tu esposo debió haber amado mucho a su hermano y su cuñado- le dijo

-Mucho, Pero no hay que partirse en dos para amar a alguien- decía serio y nostálgico

-Dime un recuerdo tuyo, Digamos con tu cuñado- le sonrió cosa q hizo que el azabache tomara confianza y comenzó a narrar

***_flash back***_

_No le miraba a los ojos ni de chiste, eso tenía al azabache bastante divertido, estaba empecinado en su berrinche ni cuenta se había dado que le había terminado de revisar, su esposo ya se encontraba afuera y el rubio estaba de brazos cruzados recostado en la cama_

_-No me importa, no lo hare- decía mientras seguía haciendo un berrinche que claramente no le llegaría a nada, cuando su seguridad estaba de por medio su esposo jamás le cumplía sus caprichos_

_-Debes quedarte en cama, si no sabes que le diré a Itachi- decía mientas se dirigía hacia la puerta esto hizo que el rubio saltara un poco asustado en la cama, llamar a Itachi significaba adiós libertad por un buen tiempo_

_-Ok, está bien pero que quede claro que es solo para que no suceda nada mas- se volteo un poco más relajado mientras miraba la bellísima maqueta que le había hecho su hermano para decorar el cuarto de su sobrino_

_-Te ah gustado-decía mientras le miraba curioso_

_-Claro que me ah gustado, que no ves es hermosos además lo ah echo Naruto- decía mientas pasaba delicadamente su mano por encima de una figura- eran tres pequeñas cúpulas sostenidas por pilares , el fondo al igual que las cúpulas era azul con varias estrellas, una escalinata y en ella varias figuras de personas de una época antigua, se notaba por los ropajes, unos eran sirenas que nadaban en ese pequeño lago artificial, otras personas que caminaban en la escalinata, niños ancianos y mujeres, tres figuras colgaban una de ellas una mujer con un vestido rojo_

_-le ah quedado hermoso-sonreía el azabache al recordad todas esas horas de insomnio mientas realizaba esa obra para que exclusivamente fuera para su hermano y su sobrino_

_-¿Sera así a donde llegaremos?- pregunto Deidara mientas miraba a Sasuke_

_-No lo sé además sabes que eso es un sueño-le contestaba un poco serio_

_-Y lo sueños no son realidad-decía mientras volvía su mirada la hermosa obra_

_***flash back***_

-Murió tres meses después- dijo tristemente- Siempre tenía que irle a ver y conversábamos-dijo con una voz entrecortada- Yo le quería mucho- Nunca se deshizo de la sobreprotección de mi hermano- sonrió al recuerdo de cómo intentaba hacerle entender a Itachi que no era un niño indefenso

En su mente se mezclaban imágenes, de la bella maqueta que había realizado Naruto, comparándola con la bella imagen del paraíso de esa chica, los hombres en bicicleta, la chica danzando en el aire, los niños jugando y de repente el mundo se detuvo y miro a la chica frente de el

-¿Sabes? Yo no tenía este cuerpo cuando llegue aquí-le dijo mientas le sonreía-

- Un día acompañamos a un viaje a mi hermano y su esposo, mi cuñado observo a una aeromoza que lucia así, como yo y tenía un prendedor que decía "Hinata" –sonrió de nueva cuenta pero era una sonrisa triste

-El dijo que ella le recordaba a su madre, y que era muy parecida a ella, al igual de gentil, graciosa e inteligente.-No quiso decir que solo- dijo Sasuke pero la chica lo interrumpió-Lo sé…- dijo mientas sonreía triste y su voz se quebraba

-Fue solo algo que dijiste- su voz ya no se escuchaba tranquila, se le quebraba era notable que pronto lloraría

-Y yo pensé que quería ser así, quería ser una madre para ti, por que se que tu eh Itachi sufrieron mucho cuando su madre se fue- decía ya con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras atravesaban las ramas de varios sauces

-Todavía sigues siendo sobreprotegido por Itachi- le dijo mientras le sonreía de manera conciliadora y ella soltó una carcajada de alivio mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Estaba esperando a quien me defendiera de su paranoia- sonrió mientras no dejaba de llorar, las ramas de sauces pasaban poco le miraba Sasuke entre tanta rama y después de pasar la más espesa frente a el se hallaba una de las personas que más había querido, la persona que se había convertido en su segunda madre, se levanto y le abrazo con fuerza al rubio mayor mientras el otro chico lloraba y lloraba de la felicidad de ver a alguien que había sido muy importante para él, que le había querido desde la primera vez que lo presentaron como novio de su hermano Naruto

_*****Naru*****_

Se hallaba parado frente al espejo, su imagen era borrosa por el vapor de la regadera que hace un poco había estado prendida se sentó en el banquillo y siguió mirando a esa imagen borrosa frente a el

_POV'S Naruto_

_Konoha es un lugar extraño…._

_Te presionan para que lo hagas…antes de que el psiquiatra de hospitalice_

_La legislación es dura aquí. El mío sospecha, otra semana mas y me hospitalizaran por mi propio bien _

Se sentó frente al espejo mientras tomo un pequeño cepillo en sus muñecas se notaba claramente los cortes que se había hecho, estaba la cicatriz de las puntadas que le habían dado comenzó a cepillar su cabello de una manera monótona mientras miraba al espejo con esos ojos azules vacios y tristes

_Tenía un esposo y el amor que me merecía…-_

_Un hermano y un cuñado espectaculares que me querían y cuidaban de todo_

_Bendiciones que nadie esperaría…de algo tan arbitrario como la vida_

Frente a él un pequeño plato con un alimento podría decirse que así era pero en su superficie dos colores entre mezclados azul y verde, paso su dedo por encima y probo lo que contenía

_Y la verdad es muy sencilla…Se ha terminado…El ultimo cabo suelto que ahí que desenredar_

Se levanto de su asiento mientras salía del baño y se encaminaba hacia la cama, llevando en una mano el pequeño plato con aquel contendió extraño, se recostó y tomo su "diario" aquel que el psiquiatra le había ordenado llenar con todos su pesares y comenzó a escribir

_No puedo despedirme, te moriste y yo lo arruine…_

_No puedo despedirme, pero te diré algo:_

_Cruzare cualquier distancia…te envió mi amor…_

Dicho esto cerró las páginas de ese cuaderno

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

Les espero en el proximo...Dejen R.R si creen q los meresco! ^^


	4. Por ti voy al infierno¡

**Declaimer;**Bueno antes que comenzar, les debo una enorme disculpa a todos los que esperban este capitulo, debido a cuestiones personales y proyectos atrasados, tube que posponer la continucion de esta historia pero tranquilos ya estoy aqui con un nuevo cap.

Bueno aparte de eso tengo que dar otro anuncio, debido a que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, calculo que en unos 3 o tal vez 4 capitulos mas de por terminada esta historia...me enfocare por completo en terminarla, ya que las ideas son frescas y mas faciles, asi que no tardare en actualizarla y asi podre despues enfocarme en otros proyectos que tengo...

**Anuncio; **Los personajes no me perteneces son de Masashi kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso para dar vida a esta historia, esta basada en la pelicula "Mas alla de los sueños" del director Vincent Ward, se las recomiendo es una historia hermosa

**Genero; **Au, Tragedia, Romantica, Drama

**Parejas; **ItaDei, SasuNaru

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo! _

_¡A leer!_

Miraba la nada, oh tal vez a ese atardecer que caia mágicamente, era bello, tanto como los momentos que había vivido hace ya pocas horas, estaba tan concentrado, que no sintió al peliplata que llegaba, fue hasta escuchar un "Hey" que cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo, y se detuvo de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en ese preciso momento, de los bellos momentos que le inundaban tras ese reencuentro

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto después de voltear a ver a kakashi, que traía puesta una túnica larga y negra, este le sonrió con melancolía mientras arrojaba la prenda al suelo, un gesto que el joven de ojos negros no capto

-Muy Lejos, me llamaron de vuelta…estaba trabajando- contesto el aludido mientras caminaba y se sentaba en una pequeña banca de piedra lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraba el azabache

-No tengo como agradecerte- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía- Por haber encontrado a Deidara, entonces lo vio, y noto esa suave sonrisa triste y melancólica, su corazón dio un vuelco violento, acaso algo le había sucedido a su cuñado

-¿El…está bien?-pregunto y su preocupación para nada fue disimulada

-Deidara está bien, Lo veras muy pronto…te envía su amor, mas en este momento-al decir eso un poco de tranquilidad inundo su corazón pero este no se calmaba del todo, esa mirada, ese tono, nada estaba bien con el peliplateado, entonces al ver como este le dirigía una mirada, tratando de pedirle que se sentara a su lado, este sin rechistar fue y se sentó en esa fría banca de piedra

-Pasaremos por algo muy duro ahora mismo- le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos, y esas palabras salían como un leve susurro

-Estoy contigo, no estás solo- esas palabras hacían que su corazón comenzara a sentir esa inquietud que eran todas esas palabras si no le decía pronto que era lo que sucedía su paciencia se resquebrajaría y entonces le sacaría todo a golpes

-Sasuke…Naruto murió, se suicido- soltó lenta y tortuosamente esas palabras, esperando la reacción de un Sasuke poco predecible, su ansiedad creció al ver que el de ojos ébano contenía su respiración y le miraba sorprendido

-Es algo que no me esperaba- declaro sinceramente mientras sasuke dejaba salir un lastimero suspiro y comenzaba a sollozar levemente

-Como te dije, no nos conoces- le contesto sasuke, mientras aguantaba un poco las lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir en ese momento

-¿Es un gaje de oficio de las almas gemelas? ¿Uno no es nada sin el otro?-Pregunto irónico mientras kakashi solo bajaba la mirada

-Pero el está bien-dijo dejando escapar otro suspiro lastimero

-Por que termino su dolor- si eso era trataba inútilmente de decirse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien que nada empeoraría pero kakashi lo saco de su pensamiento

-No entiendes- dijo y al momento sasuke le interrumpió- el no es tan terco como yo- siguió diciendo mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y se decía una y otra vez "debo ser fuerte"

-No entiendes- intento hablarle de nueva cuenta el peli plata y fue acallado de nuevo

-¿Cuándo lo veré?- Sonrió imaginándose el reencuentro con su ángel

-Jamás…-dijo kakashi y sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado y acallo cualquier reclamo oh frase que fuera a salir

-Jamás lo veras, el es un suicida, los suicidas van a otra parte- le miraba tan decidido, tan tajante haciendo que sasuke se quedara estático, trago en seco el paraíso se le venía encima como era posible que no pudiera ver una vez más a su rubia adoración si ahora se encontraban ambos en el mismo lugar

-¿P…por que lo estas castigando?- pregunto

-No es un castigo-respondió rápidamente el guardián de almas

-El ah sufrido ya demasiado- dijo angustiado, exasperado, el solo quería ir con Naruto y calmar el dolor que la perdida de el mismo debió haber ocasionado que era esa tontería de que no podía verlo que estaba en el infierno porque todo ese lugar no podía entender que el dolor que había tenido no debía crecer mas

-No hay jueces, ni crímenes aquí, todos somos iguales- dijo deteniendo los reclamos del ojinoche

-Es la realidad y así funciona- término por decir

-¿Y los suicidas van al infierno?¿Y eso no es un juicio?- empujo fuerte mente al guardián mientras este se aferraba al asiento donde se encontraba para no caerse, se levanto molesto, en su mirada podía verse claramente ese brillo rojo de furia mientras bufaba exasperado, nervioso, sintiéndose completamente desarmado eh inútil

-¿Quieres pelear?, Puedes huir de esto o entenderlo- dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca y se dirigía al lado del enojado joven de cabello negro, mientras él seguía bufando y miraba con rabia un punto de la nada

-Ese infierno es para los que no saben que murieron, no se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron, de que les paso…Están tan ensimismados que construyen un mundo a su alrededor…-le decía al azabache tratando de calmarlo de que entendiera el punto de que era inútil combatir contra aquello entonces fue acallado por la voz fuerte sasuke

-¿Ensimismados?-soltó con ira- Eso no encaja en Naruto-gritaba furioso mientras volvía a empujar con fuerza al otro- no encaja- decía en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se volvía a poner a una distancia prudente de aquel que trataba sin éxito de hacerle recapacitar

-Los suicidas son diferentes, No van al infierno porque son inmorales oh egoístas, es una razón muy diferente…-miro al azabache que le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras pedía que continuara

-Tenemos el instinto de que ay un orden natural…en nuestro recorrido, Y Naruto lo violo…Y no quiere enfrentarlo, No quiero aceptar lo que ah echo…y pasara la eternidad descifrándolo- con esto termino dirigiéndole una mirada fuerte y decidida mientras el azabache le regresaba una aun mas fuerte

-Dices que está en el infierno- dijo sasuke con recelo

-Cada infierno es diferente, no todos son llamas y dolor. El verdadero infierno es que la vida termine mal- le decía sin apartar su mirada de la ónice que le veía enfadado, entonces el clima comenzó a cambiar ese hermoso atardecer desaparecía para que unos nubarrones cubrieran el cielo y fuertes rayos comenzaran a caer el clima daba a notar los sentimientos del azabache la frustración que sentía

-Soy su alma gemela, Puedo encontrarlo- dijo mientras un rayo de luz se posicionaba dándole de lleno a él y su rostro completamente decidió volteo a ver a kakashi que no cambio en nada su expresión, para luego mirar al cielo y pensar que eso a lo mejor había sido una señal

-Tú no entiendes como funciona…-le dijo mientras enfadado le empujaba un poco

-No se trata de entender-grito sasuke mientras respondía a la agresión de la misma manera mientras su voz decidida hizo que el guardián dará unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-Si no de no rendirse- termino de decir mientras empujaba levemente al peliplata, mientras este escondía una sonrisa

-Tu dijiste que aquí no hay reglas… ¿Te acuerdas del árbol morado?- dijo con un poco de burla- Estabas realmente sorprendido que apareciera no es así- volvió a decir mientras una risa sarcástica surcaba su rostro y golpeaba levemente la frente del guardián

-Y si no hay reglas, ¿Por qué dices que todos los suicidas son iguales?- volvió a sonreírle sarcásticamente pensando que su lógica era irrefutable en ese momento

-No puedo- repetía una y otra vez mientras sasuke hacia por seguir con su lógica

-Esa es una regla- volvió a decir y el paliplata no paraba de negarse a lo que seguramente le pediría

-¿Y por que dices que Naruto no sabe que está muerto?- seguía una y otra vez insistiendo mientras el guardián con intentos fallidos trataba de hacerle entrar en razón

-Solo sabemos lo que hemos visto…Y nadie ah visto que un suicida regrese- termino tajante rezando que eso fuera suficiente pero no lo fue

-Quédate por aquí, jefe, por que aun no has visto nada- sonrió mientras le miraba penetrante y un silencio reino en ese lugar mientras el claro atardecer se divisaba de nuevo y el guardias se daba cuenta que no podía ya seguir luchando con aquel joven

-Bueno, mira, te mereces una oportunidad-dijo mientras levantaba la túnica que minutos antes había tirado- Buscaremos a un rastreador dicho esto el joven de cabellos como la noche salió tras el esperando saber que era un "rastreador"

_*-Sasuke-*_

La barca se movía suavemente por esas oscuras aguas, mientras el se encontraba sentado en ella venían pasando por un estrecho corredor a cada lado pilas de libros se divisaban y al fondo una entrada, cuando llagaron a ella, diviso como había un pequeño lago, era más como una alberca, a los lados estantes con cantidades innumerables de libros, personas volaban por encima de su cabeza de un lado a otro y el solo esperaba saber que haría "ese rastreador" por ellos, cuando vio que kakashi detenía la barca y comenzaba a flotar, el decidió hacer lo mismo se levanto y sin saber cómo comenzó a volar a la par del guardián.

Se elevaron volando mágicamente mientras sasuke no comprendía del todo como lo había logrado poco le importaba escucho como el joven de cabello platinado llamaba con un "Hey" a un sujeto que poco logro divisar por la distancia que había entre ellos, no fue hasta acercarse mas que lo diviso leyendo un libro, su cara se encontraba tapada por la solapa del enorme sombrero que portaba.

-¿Este es el tipo que no se da por vencido?- Dijo con una voz que a sasuke le pareció serpentín, y entonces alzo el rostro mirando a los ojos a sasuke, una mirada que aunque fría y penetrante no le ocasiono ni un leve cosquilleo, el hombre frente a él, ya parecía de edad unos 52 o tal vez 53 años, cabello negro y largo, sus ojos de un color dorado con un toque calculador ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas redondas, su piel era pálida, ahora notaba la enorme gabardina negra que portada, podía jurar que esa persona asemejaba claramente a una víbora

-¿Te han dicho que insistir demasiado es tonto?- ahora le dirigió una mirada aun más penetrante

-Constantemente- le respondió sasuke sin moverse ni inmutarse un poco, esa mirada no dejaría que lo dominara, su prioridad estaba bien definida en ese momento y nada por más cruel que fuera le haría echarse para atrás

-Me dicen lo mismo, Y también me dicen que soy lento para leer, no necesito lentes, Mis ojos son un producto de mi imaginación, Se oyen cosas inteligentes por aquí, Y normalmente tienen razón No dejes que te afecten- Dijo el hombre

-De acuerdo-

-¿Tu esposo te quería mucho?- le pregunto mientras sasuke se acercaba con un rostro serio hacia él, y el hombre formaba una mueca de duda y dando una leve seña a que le contestara.

-Lo encontraremos- dijo al fin dejando de esperar la respuesta que nunca llegaría

-Pero cuando lo encuentres, no podrá reconocerte. No podrá romper con su rechazo. Es más fuerte que su amor. Y ese amor podrá incluso aumentar su rechazo. Puedes decir cuánto desees. Incluso adiós. Aunque él no pueda comprenderlo, tendrás la satisfacción de no haberte rendido. Eso tiene que bastar- termino de decir el hombre frente ah él mientras sonreía de manera conciliadora esperando que cada una de esas palabras le sirvieran al joven azabache, era una medida que había pensado para ir minando las esperanzas de lograr algo en el infierno

-Llévame hasta haya. Yo decido lo que es suficiente- Dijo tajante el de cabellos negros mientras dirigía una mirada decidida, mientras observaba fijamente en los ojos dorados del hombre frente a el

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Pregunto

-Cierra los ojos- le ordeno y en ese pequeño instante todo fue oscuridad para el

_*-Sasuke-*_

Otra vez navegaban en esa pequeña embarcación, en ese pasillo de aguas negras y tranquilas, a cada lado, estantes repletos de miles y miles de libros, algunos ya tirados en el suelo, la barca se movía lentamente mientras kakashi al frente de la misma sostenía una lámpara, y sasuke junto a Orochimaru, el rastreador que le ayudaría a encontrar a su esposo, platicaban

-Kakashi es un buen hombre- dijo sasuke mientras le dirigía una mirada al peliplata que movía la linterna de un lado a otro esperando ver más allá de lo que su vista le permitía

-Eso es cierto-Contesto el otro absorto en sus pensamientos

-Tiene una ternura que no le había visto mientras vivía. Supongo que es porque no lo conocí de joven- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente

-¿Estabas orgulloso de tu hermano?- pregunto orochimaru mientras le miraba inquisitivo

-Claro- dijo mientras desviaba un poco su mirada para luego volver a enfocarla hacia el azabache mayor que le miraba dudoso

-Esa sí que es una respuesta fácil- dijo sarcástico-¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco más?- dijo y sasuke lo volteo a ver con una cara seria y molesta

-Dije que claro que si- dijo tajante, molesto como se atrevía a siquiera cuestionar la respuesta que decía, era claro que su hermano era su orgullo lo que Hitachi había hecho por el sobrepasaba cualquier cosa, el amor y protección que le había brindado y que ahora se transmitía en puro orgullo no podía ser cuestionado por una persona que comenzaba a conocer

-Me gusta el punto agrio. Sale jugoso, es fuerte. Conecta. Te convierte en un mejor recibidor para Naruto- Dijo Orochimaru entonces al terminar sus palabras, un ola golpeo a un lado de la embarcación haciendo que todos quedaran empapados

-El es como un transmisor, enviando pensamientos de ti- dijo y otra fuerte ola golpeo el barco sacando de balance a kakashi

Y ahora frente a ellos un imponente mar, negro, mas negro que el cabello de sasuke, profundo pero sin vida, un mar imponente, salvaje, y traicionero, y una tormenta que arrojaba rayos violento que hacían que cada fibra de sasuke se tensara, pero que de igual manera, no permitiría que eso lo dañara al punto de causarle dar un paso a tras, no señor el llegaría a su cometido

-¿Qué hacías en vida?- Pregunto el azabache menor, al rastreador que trataba de luchar contra esa fuerte y demandante tormenta

-¿Te refieres a la ultima?- pregunto mientras sasuke volteaba a verle confundido

-Claro, podemos volver a nacer, pero solo si queremos- le afirmo mientras el azabache se cubría de las salvajes olas que golpeaban la embarcación pero sin ningún éxito

-En el último viaje estuve trabajando para un…-fue detenido por sasuke

-Un psiquiatra- termino de decir sasuke

-Bastante perceptivo- le dijo orochimaru mientras le sonreía con sorna

Las olas seguían golpeado salvaje, indomable, los rayos resonaban y ese sonido sacaría a cualquiera de balance, eran los lamentos, cruzaban en ese momento el rio del Aqueronte…dispuestos a llegar al infierno

-Dios mío- soltó sasuke mientras se abrazaba tratando de controlar lo involuntario de su cuerpo esa parte que todavía se asustaba y temblaba por las fuertes olas y los sonoros truenos

-¿Esperabas peligro físico? ¿Qué te podría hacer? ¿Matarte?- le dijo entre burlón y serio mientras lamentos y truenos que partían el alma se escuchaban por doquier

-En el infierno…existe el peligro verdadero…de perder la cordura- decía mientras sin darse cuenta miles de cadáveres que nadaban en esas frías aguas se arremolinaban alrededor de la embarcación no fue hasta que uno de ellos jalo la barca a un lado captaron, luego otro y otro trataban de hundirla oh subir en ella, sasuke miraba horrorizado los cadáveres de los pecadores que trataban de jalarlo al agua, kakashi caía al mismo tiempo que orochimaru y la barca por fin fue volteada por completo, fue mientras parecía ahogarse que ese recuerdo, el recuerdo de su hermano llego…

_Flash Back_

_-Es tu hermano- le decía el rubio menor mientras frente a un hermoso tocador cepillaba su cabello_

_-Ya lo sé- le respondió el azabache que se levantaba de la cama_

_-El solo cuida de ti- le decía una vez mas mientras no apartaba la vista de su reflejo_

_-Es tan solo que…siento que él no está orgulloso de mí- respondía el azabache mientras le miraba con preocupación y molestia esa situación simplemente era frustrante_

_-No te das cuenta de que es tu hermano, el siempre se preocupara por ti, el quiere solo que tu estés bien…el está orgulloso muy orgulloso -le respondía serio el rubio mientras le miraba y apuntaba con el cepillo cual si fuera un arma_

_-Estás diciendo que…de verdad el…siente orgullo- dijo apenado_

_-No, es peor que eso…el esta tan orgulloso que también desearía que tu también lo estés de el - eso le había pegado duro, que ahora no solo fuera el apoyo de su hermano si no que este esperara orgullo de su parte eso ya era decir mucho, eso lo dejo desarmado estático confundió, ya que el orgullo siempre lo había buscado el _

_Fin flash back_

Se seguía ahogando no quería salir de ese mar negro que lo abrazaba trayéndolo a la oscuridad y otro pensamiento surco por su mente en ese momento, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos siguió sumergido.

_Flash Back_

_Llovía fuertemente y ambos azabaches estaban resguardándose bajo la copa de un árbol, ambos empapados, el cabello se les pegaba a la frente, finas gotas de agua que caían por su rostro, la ropa completamente empapada, el menor Sasuke Uchiha y su hermano mayor, Itachi que era igual a él podía decirse que eran gemelos si no fuera por la diferencia de estatura y las ojeras que Itachi poseía ambos platicaban_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora Itachi?-recriminaba sasuke a su hermano_

_-Sasuke en verdad, tu solo has logrado convertirte en lo que eres ahora, no me debes nada- contestaba Itachi mientras se le quebraba de a poco la voz _

_Fin Flash Back_

Salían del agua, algunos de los cuerpos que habían tirado de la lancha se encontraban ya en la playa, tirados convulsionándose, desnudos y con frio, el azabache trataba de ayudar a kakashi ah salir del agua mientras orochimaru ya se había encaminado y miraba todo a su alrededor, Un ambiente tenso, frio, oscuro, varios barcos naufragados, el cielo de tonos negros y marrones, todo desolado solo, triste…muerto

-Náufragos… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto sasuke mientras observaba las corazas de barcos naufragados, acero que se fundía, llamas por aquí y por allá pedazos de metal tirados por doquier ese era un lugar fuera de lo común

-Son las puertas del infierno- Contesto consternado el rastreador

-¿Qué tal vamos? ¿Alguna señal?- pregunto ahora sasuke mientras le miraba

-A decir verdad, ni un murmullo- respondió mientras observaba de nuevo ese mundo, ese eterno caos

-Es porque estaba pensando en otra persona- dijo sasuke mientras sonreirá apenado, el guardián y el rastreador lo voltearon a ver sorprendido y el volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos

_Flash Back_

_-Es una tontería, gracias a ti, a que no permitiste que me alejaran de ti cuando nuestros padres murieron es que ahora soy lo que soy no lo entiendes, siempre eh pensado que si tú te sentías orgulloso de mi el sacrificio que tu habías echo habría valido la pena- contestaba sasuke mientras veía a Itachi que mantenía su cabeza gacha_

_-El que tu dejaras tu vida para hacerte cargo de un niño de 8 años, eso es lo que a mí me impulsaba a seguir en eso…Itachi, yo solo quería ser digno de tu orgullo y de su sacrificio solo eso –termino por decir el azabache menor a su hermano que no le encaraba_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Hey!- esa simple palabra sacada de los labios del peliplata hizo que entrara en su pensamiento, para después ver una mueca que le decía que tenían que seguir, continuaron con el recorrido y pronto llegaron a un enorme barco que tenia escrito en claras letras grandes y rojas escrito el nombre de **"Cerberos" **

-El guardián- alcanzo a susurrar kakashi con delicadeza al ver el enorme barco encallado, dentro de él personas que luchaban, con espadas oh a puño limpio, se golpeaban y se "mataban" si es que eso era posible, y alrededor otras muchas personas tiradas, removiéndose, lamentándose, gritando y sufriendo eso era claramente las puertas del infierno

_Flash Back_

_-¿Hablas enserio?- Pregunto un cohibido Itachi_

_-Claro que lo digo enserio, fuera de que yo quisiera que sintieras orgullo por mí, Itachi yo estoy orgulloso de ti, porque siempre, siempre contare contigo lo sé…y sabes es tanta mi confianza en ti que, Si tuviera que atravesar el infierno solo hay una persona en el mundo entero que querría a mi lado- le dijo mientras le sonreía sinceramente_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Regreso a su pensamientos, justo al momento en que kakashi miraba en las puertas del infierno, justo el momento donde se abalanzaba a los 20 hombres que aguardaban ahí con armas en mano gritando con furia un grito de batalla…y entonces lo entendía

-¡No!- grito con fuerza mientras corría al lugar donde estaba el peliplateado y lo tomaba fuertemente de la túnica y lo jalaba lejos de las armas de los guerreros del infierno.

-No lo hagas, ¡Naruto no está ahí Itachi!- grito con fuerza mientras sacaba de balance al joven de cabello platinado

-No existe otro hombre con el que cruzaría el infierno- dijo mientras abrazaba al guardián y sonreía con prepotencia

-Ascensor al infierno, Subiendo- dijo orochimaru cortando de tajo el reencuentro de ambos Uchiha

-Vamos- dijo sasuke a Itachi

-Hasta luego. Deséanos suerte- dijo el rastreador mientras miraba a kakashi que tenía una expresión de asombro y confusión

-Voy con ustedes- dijo de inmediato

-No te estoy dando elección- respondió orochimaru

-De que estás hablando- le pregunto un molesto sasuke

-Desde que comenzaste a sospechar que Kakashi, era tu hermano Itachi, has perdido toda señal de tu esposo- dijo orochimaru sin cambiar de expresión

-Me concentrare mas- dijo de inmediato el joven de cabellos negros

-No sabes cómo. Eres todo palabras y nada acción, Lo único que te ayuda es que tu esposo te quiere y tu hermano es una distracción inevitable- dijo mientras le miraba ah ambos la decisión estaba dada

-Malditos psiquiatras juegan con la gente ¿No?- dijo sasuke mientras empujaba al rastreador

-Bajamos hasta el fondo, esta es su última oportunidad-

-Jamás ah estado en un lugar así- dijo kakashi tratando de excusarse buscando una excusa para que le permitieran ir

-Ni tu tampoco, Pero me es más fácil vigilar a uno que a dos ¿Quieres que este despejado?- reprendía el rastreador al guardián

-Que se vaya al carajo, no nos conoce, no es de nuestra familia- decía sasuke ya harto de esa situación que se creía aquel hombre de miraba viperina para negarle que su hermano le acompañara

-No pienso dejarlo- dijo otra vez Itachi ahora mas decidió

-¿Y si nunca vuelve a verlo, nunca llega a despedirse?- le dijo y eso dejo pensando a Itachi por un momento

-Vamos sin él, juntos tu y yo- le decía sasuke eh Itachi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-Sasuke, no…escúchame, Cuando llegues, no lo escuches. Encuéntralo tu, y tráelo de vuelta. Puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti- Dicho esto se dieron un último abrazo, e Itachi le sonrió aun teniendo el cuerpo de su profesor kakashi, mientras el subía al elevador del infierno

-¿Te paraste a pensar por que escogí ser Kakashi?- le pregunto Itachi a su hermano y este se le quedo mirando estático

-Era el único que escuchabas, ¡Escúchame a mi ahora!, Piensa en Naruto, Piensa en lo que paso cuando nosotros morimos, Piensa en lo que le dijiste para recuperarlo- y con esto junto a un montón de pecadores, escucho las ultimas palabas de su hermano antes de bajar por el elevador del infierno hasta el fondo

Escuchaba los sonidos lastimeros, el dolor, la agonía, pero lo único que se quedo prendado en su mente era lo que le había dicho su hermano

_**Piensa en Naruto… Piensa en lo que paso cuando nosotros morimos…**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Si chicas por el momento es todo, bueno tmb chicos que lean esta historia**_

_**Sasuke ya llego al inferno, solo es cuestion de tiempo que encuentra a naruto**_

_**bueno un agradecimiento a las siguientes personas que amablemente me dejan R.R**_

_**Winny_wika3**_

_**The Russo **_

_**Gracias por detenerse a dejarme un comentario nwn **_

_**Por cara Review que me dejen sasuke ira al infierno con mas entusiasmo xD**_

_**Bye nos leemos luego  
**_


	5. ¡Por fin te encontre!

**Declaimer;**Me encuentro una vez mas aqui con ustedes para traerles otro capitulo de esta historia, Probablemente me lleve este y dos caps llegar al final, pero como no tengo mucha nocion de calcular...dejemosle que faltan dos capis para el final de esta historia ok

**Anuncio; **Los personajes no me perteneces son de Masashi kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso para dar vida a esta historia, esta basada en la pelicula "Mas alla de los sueños" del director Vincent Ward, se las recomiendo es una historia hermosa

**A**claraciones;

"●" Cambio de escenario

"_Cursiva" _Recuerdos de Sasuke

"-hola-" Dialogos...

**Genero; **Au, Tragedia, Romantica, Drama

**Parejas; **ItaDei (mencion), SasuNaru

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo! _

_¡A leer!_

Mientras bajaba por ese ascensor hasta el _"fondo" _podía sentir la agonía y el dolor que se encontraba en ese lugar, volteo su vista a dos mujeres que tenían los parpados y la boca cosidos mientras intentaban dar gritos lastimeros que terminaban en gemidos que le erizaban la piel

_**Piensa en Naruto…Piensa en cuando morimos nosotros…**_

Esas palabras rondaban constantemente por su cabeza, mientras volteaba su vista y se recargaba en una de las cuerdas que sujetaban ese "elevador"

_Se encontraba de nueva cuenta en ese lugar, no quería volverlo a pisar pero era absolutamente necesario se acerco al joven de bata azul cielo, que ya hacia sentado en una de las bancas de piedra de ese jardín mientras sacaba un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca para prenderlo_

_-Me estoy enseñando a fumar- dijo mientras sonreirá con burla_

_- Los doctores lo llaman una afirmación a la vida- volvió a sonreír mientras daba una calada al cigarro_

_-Es mejor que lo de la estatua- contesto Sasuke mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio y este daba otra calada al cigarro y desviaba la vista un poco_

_-Me hablaste de divorcio…y eso me hizo reaccionar- hizo una mueca de dolor a la vez que observaba como Naruto jugaba con la cajetilla de cerillos que portaba en su manos _

_-Creo que somos demasiado diferentes…- dijo Naruto mientras le miraba a los ojos sin poder contener esa mueca de dolor- para estar juntos- termino de decir mientras desviaba una vez más la mirada _

_-O sea que- detuvo sus palabras un momento meditando lo que iba a decir mientas esa mueca de dolor que llevaba cargando ya hace algunos meses no desaparecía_

_-Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que tu no estás aquí?- pregunto mientras tartamudeaba y el otro hizo una expresión de desconcierto y tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada_

_-¿Por qué no te volviste loco?...Mi hermano y el tuyo murieron- dijo mientas seguía evitando verlo a la cara_

_-Lo recuerdo, Recuerdo el silencio que había en la casa…Pensé que tenía que ser fuerte- dijo mientas lo observaba con una leve sonrisa _

_-¿Por mi?- pregunto Naruto mientras levantaba el rostro_

_-Por mi- respondió Sasuke casi de inmediato_

_-Por nosotros y por principios generales, Los quería Naruto…pero ya no están – dijo esperando que fueran la palabras correctas para por fin sacarlo de ese letargo en el que vivía desde la muerte de su hermano y su cuñado_

_-Ahora puedes escoger…-hizo una pausa mientas tomaba una de las bronceadas manos del ojiazul y la entrelazaba con las de el_

_-Que la vida continúe…o no- dijo desviando la mirada_

_-Y tu escogiste la vida- escucho como le decía Naruto y sentía su mirada clavada en el_

_-A veces cuando ganas, pierdes- termino por decir mientras conectaba su apagada mirada azulina con la negra profunda del azabache frente a el_

Iba subiendo por el ascensor al infierno, frente ah el…un mar de "_rostros_" si, el piso parecía ser tapizado por cabezas, que se quejaban constantemente, "tengo un calambre" decía una a lo lejos, mientras otras pedían silencio.

-Vamos es nuestra plataforma particular- le decía el rastreador mientras descendía al 8 circulo del infierno, mientras Sasuke salía de sus pensamientos y tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para bajar mientras evitaba a toda costa en el proceso pisar alguna cabeza

-¡Oye! Ojo donde pisas- dijo una de las cabezas que había pisado en el proceso, y al momento salto al lado que creyó mas despejado sin un éxito, se sentía mal por el hecho de pisarle la cabeza a todos esos pecadores, pero como lograría pasar si eso estaba completamente lleno de ellos

-lo siento mucho- dijo a una de las cabezas que le había dicho que era un maleducado al pisarlo de esa manera, mientras caminaba, piso uno de los rostros y tropezó mientras trataba de ponerse en pie evitando pisar a alguien mas fue ahí donde lo voy

-Hijo, Bienvenido- Escucho decir al rostro debajo de el

-¿Papá?- pregunto consternado mientras debajo del, se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabellos azabaches, mirada obscura pero vacía y le saludaba desde el suelo

-Hijo- le volvió a decir

-Papá- era lo único que Sasuke era capaz de articular en ese momento

-Eres…eres Klaus. Bienvenido- fue lo único que articulo a decir el pobre hombre que ya hacia varado en ese lugar

-No eres mi padre- le dijo al hombre que ya demente por el sufrimiento recibido tan solo repetía una y otra vez Bienvenido

-No pasa nada, No vienen nunca- termino por decir el que parecía ser el padre de Sasuke , siguió caminando y tan solo un par de metros adelante vio algo que lo dejo helado por completo, entre tantos rostros se divisaba una cabellera rubia, mientras sus ojos cerrados y la mueca de dolor se dibujaba claramente en su rostro y entonces Sasuke contuvo su respiración, esperando que fuera una visión cruel, que fuera una mentira, su mente volvió a un precioso momento que no salió a la luz hasta ese momento

_Su risa, esa melodía hermosa y adictiva, ese sonido tan celestial que jamás había escuchado antes, cargada de tanta ternura y hermosura, si era la risa de Naruto una de las cosas que el mas amaba en el mundo y lo sabia en ese momento donde ambos se encontraban tendidos bajo una pequeña chalina, en un prado amplio, el reía sonoramente mientras Sasuke el solo se dignaba a sonreírle y verle con eterna devoción, Ambos miraban ese cielo azul y cristalino, pero aun así pobre en comparación a la mirada del rubio junto de el_

_-¿No crees que parece un perro?- dijo Sasuke dando una última mirada a la nube que pasaba a un sobre de ellos, mientras Naruto reía ahora con más ganas _

_-Claro siempre escoges las fáciles- le decía Naruto que ya se había detenido de reír y seguía mirando al cielo donde pasaban las nubes con tantas formas extrañas_

_-¿y esa de ahí? Parece una vajilla completa…con una sopera ¿la vez?- dijo mientras con sus manos hacia formas tratando de explicar lo complicado que le resultaba verle otra forma a aquella nube y Naruto volvió a reír tan solo un poco_

_-Sí, o un conejo- dijo mientas volteaba a ver a su novio y este le sonreía_

_-Un conejo muy bizarro- Termino de decir y soltó de nueva cuenta una carcajada_

_-¡Oh!, Vamos a llegar tarde al baile- dijo mientras se levantaba y se posicionaba encima del pelinegro, con sus piernas a cada lado del pelinegro _

_-¿Qué prisa tienes?- dijo hastiado, el odiaba los bailes_

_-Sé lo que estás haciendo- le decía mientras le sonreía_

_-Todo esto es para perder tiempo, se por qué no quieres ir- le decía mientas recargaba sus brazos en el pecho del pelinegro _

_-Me descubriste- le decía con un tono burlesco que ocasiono que Naruto hiciera un infantil puchero_

_-¿Por qué no intentas bailar, para variar un poco?, Otros novios lo hacen y son igual de torpes- decía sin ningún grado de insulto oh broma_

_-A, Gracias- le respondía el azabache con un fingido tono de indignación _

_-Vamos, Es que cuando tomo el mundo baila me siento como si…estuviera solo…en un mar de caras…- dijo mientras se recostaba por completo en el pecho del joven bajo el y este pasaba su manos delicadamente por la espalda del rubio_

Hizo la mueca, oh por lo menos de sus labios resecos parecía salir un "Naruto" que de igual manera no se escucho, ignorando los reclamos de todos los rostros bajo de él, comenzó a corre en dirección donde creyó ver ese rostro, El rastreador de tras suyo le grito que se detuviera pero él no lo iba a hacer, siguió corriendo y fue entontes a un metro de llegar a su objetivo el piso debajo de él se colapso

-¡Ah!- se escucho el grito de Sasuke por todo el inframundo mientras caía vertiginosamente, los cuerpos a su lado giraban y gritaban en agonía extrema y el solo veía el vacio debajo de si, una caída tan corta que a él le pareció eterna, fue cayendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una construcción, pero esta se encontraba boca abajo, con las cúpulas por suelo, los cuerpos que caían a la par de él se desintegraban al momento de chocar contra los enormes pilares, el los veía esfumarse y se preguntaba qué sería de el al llegar al suelo, y entonces termino por caer, para suerte suya en una pequeña alberca que parecía más, un hoyo hecho en esa cúpula inmensa y entonces los recuerdos volvieron a azotar en su mente

_-Salto del ángel- dijo mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía entre sus manos, portaba una camisa azul turquesa y unos jeans negros, estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón y a su lado estaba su esposo Naruto, que portaba una camisa azul cielo y pantalones blancos_

_-Es un poco caro, ¿no?- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y el azabache asintió_

_-Pero es nuestro primer D.D y…tendría que ser increíble ¿no?- dijo un poco más nervioso mientras miraba expectante a Sasuke, quería ver alguna reacción algo que le dijera que se había impresionado por aquel obsequio que le había tomado vario de su tiempo el encontrar_

_-Nunca eh visto nada pareció- sonrió un tanto apenado_

_-De eso me encargo yo…de proporcionarte la aventura- Dijo mientras una radiante sonrisa se acomodaba en sus labios _

_-Tu…me enseñaste…una cosa, lo único…que siempre eh de recordar- dijo mientras suavemente pasaba su mano por la mejilla del pelinegro delineando el contorno de ese fino rostro_

_-¿Qué cosa?- se aventuro a preguntar Sasuke en lo que apenas era un susurro al ver que Naruto mantenía cierto suspenso _

_-Ya me olvide- dijo con un poco de burla mientas sonreía y Sasuke se acomodaba en su pecho, Naruto comenzó a acariciar tiernamente las hebras ónices del moreno mientras este simplemente se dejaba hacer_

_-Ah, sí, sí, si…Que nunca me rinda- dijo mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del azabache_

_-No rendirme nunca- volvió a repetir mientras depositaba un casto beso en le mejilla de su esposo_

_-Jamás…-termino por decir en un susurro audible para Sasuke y no para el mundo_

Salió del agua clamando por aire, sus pulmones necesitaban ese preciado oxigeno, salió de donde se encontraba mientras observaba consternado todo el lugar

-Está aquí- escucho decir al rastreador Orochimaru que ya le había dado alcance, como había llegado así de rápido si apenas hace un minuto él había caído desde ese infierno

-Lo encontraste, impresionante, fue ese miedo por el que te conecto- termino por decir el rastreador dejando que Sasuke recobrara un poco el aliento

-Dios mío, ¿Esa es nuestra casa?- pregunto mientras miraba ese lúgubre sitio, roto, completamente, desolado, se podría decir que estaba muerto, bajaron a una de las cúpulas, con algo de dificultad, Sasuke se arrastró hasta el fondo mientras el rastreador prefirió bajar con cautela

-Es igual que nuestra casa- decía Sasuke mientras miraba detenidamente la sucia entrada del despojo de hogar que se encontraba frente a el

-Eso ni lo pienses, Es una ilusión, Todo este lugar, Ilusión suya, Los suicidas pueden estar muy torturados, muy dedicados a castigarse a ellos mismos, No quieres empujarlo todavía más, quieres verlo, decirle lo que hay en tu corazón …para después marcharte- le decía todo esto sin apartar su mirada de la ónice frente del, que le miraba a cada momento con un poco mas de rencor

-Ninguna presión- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa y en el instante fue detenido por Orochimaru

-Espera, Sabia que no podías hacer llegar, Eres un luchador con un gran ego- le decía esto mientras lo sostenía fuertemente del brazo para que no se fuera a escapar hacia las ruinas que eran la casa frente ellos, Sasuke volvió en sus paso solo para encarar a ese hombre

-¿Cómo piensas saber eso de mi?- le dijo esperando una respuesta

-A tu hijo lo llamaste Kakashi, ¿Quién era?- pregunto el ojos viperinos

-El primer medico con quien hice practicas, fue como un padre para mí- dijo orgullos mientras el hombre frente a él asentía

-Sus palabras eran de oro, Una mente brillante, ¿Recuerdas que practicabas antes de convertirte en pediatra?- le volvió a preguntar al consternado azabache que no entendía a que venía tantas preguntas acerca de su antiguo maestro

-Psiq…-no le dio tiempo a terminar, ya que Orochimaru lo hizo por el

-Psiquiatría…Y siempre fue un lector lento, pero estas…no tenían marco- dijo refiriéndose a las gafas que se quitaba en ese momento

-Y el resto de mi…no luce así- decía mientras sonreía con burla al joven frente a él y el otro reía levemente al recordad la figura de su antiguo maestro

-¿y sabes porque escogimos apariencias tan diferentes…yo, tu hermano y tu cuñado?- le pregunto mientras escuchaba la risa nerviosa de Sasuke

-El envoltorio no cuenta, cuando la bondad de uno es…- y de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido

-No, las viejas experiencias, si unos es profesor oh estudiante se interpone en el camino de lo que somos en realidad el uno para el otro- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro

-¿Sabes? He estado esperando años para poder guiarte- soltó otro suspiro- Y ahora te estoy guiando, pero esto no es como el resto del infierno, no tienes ninguna defensa…contra Naruto…Esta la perdición tuya y la de tu alma y que te trague el mismísimo infierno, si eso pudiera salvarlo te daría el visto bueno pero. Allí estaría, animándote. Ahora tienes a tu hermano de vuelta, te necesitan, tres minutos, si te quedas podrías perder la cordura- le dijo sin parar de mirarle a los ojos mientras Sasuke escuchaba atento pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para que todo lo que le decía su maestro no fuera a suceder en realidad

-¿Cómo pierdo la cordura?- pregunto un tanto asustado

-Cuando su realidad se convierta en la tuya- contesto fuerte y claramente- Y no hay manera de volver

Se encamino hacia la puerta esquivando los escombros que yacían alrededor de la misma mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, el sentimiento que le afligía en ese momento era solo miedo, Naruto no le conocería no sabía quién era, pero el si lo sabía, y tenía miedo de encontrarse con algo que no pudiera afronta, sacudió su cabeza y puso sus ideas en orden él era fuerte, el podía hacerlo, tenía que traer a Naruto, su Naruto

_**Piensa en Naruto…En lo que le dijiste para recuperarlo**_

La voz de su hermano aun resonaba fuerte y claro en su mente, esa orden que jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz de acatar, se acerco a la puerta y un poco antes de siquiera tocarla esta se abrió y fue a azotar como un peso muerto contra la pared

-¿Hola?- llamaba al interior de la casa mientras se adentraba en la misma, todo a su alrededor era un desorden, las escaleras rotas, los vidrios de las puertas resquebrajados, escombros por todos lados, las pinturas estaban rotas y los muebles desechos

-La puerta estaba abierta- dijo una vez más, esperando una contestación que jamás llegaría, siguió caminando entre los escombros y entonces después de caminar y recorrer ese lúgubre lugar lo encontró recargado sobre la jardinera, su Naruto portaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones de igual color y encima de esta un suéter raido, se encontraba de rodillas, su pecho y cabeza encima del filo de la jardinera, y su cabeza estaba recargada sobre sus brazos, se fue acercando de apoco y de repente como si de un resorte se tratara Naruto se levanto haciendo que Sasuke se asustara y diera un brinco

-Perdón, perdón, no quería asustarte- le decía Sasuke mientras sonreía nerviosamente a la imagen frente a el, era un Naruto sucio, su cabello estaba opaco ya no brillaba mágicamente esta cenizo y descuidado mientras todo su rostro sucio y lo que más lo impacto fue la falta de luz en sus ojos azules que demostraban una fuerte soledad y tristeza

-¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que pregunto Naruto mientras seguía de rodillas en el suelo y miraba a su alrededor

-Soy el vecino, Compre la casa de los Haruno hace unos meses. Me acabo de mudar- dijo ahora aun más nervioso

-No sabía que la habían vendido- comento el rubio para si

-Tú eres Naruto Uchiha ¿Verdad?, me comentaron muchas cosas sobre ti- comento el moreno en clara muestra de intentar entablar una conversación

-¿Cómo qué? ¿qué te dijeron?- pregunto Naruto al momento, mientras su voz se convertía en una mordaz y con toques de enojo

-Que eres un artista con mucho talento…y que trabajas en un museo ¿no? Y que eres viudo- lo último lo dijo como en un susurro

-A la señorita Haruno le gustaban tus rosas- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos una rosa marchita y muerta como todo lo que había en ese lugar

-Eran tan bonitas- decía mientras procesaba todo lo que ese "extraño" le decía en ese momento

-Pero ahora no hay presión de agua en el vecindario, No hay electricidad ni gas y…también me faltan otras cosas, como toda mi ropa limpia y los libros que quiero leer y algunos de mis cuadros favoritos. Los que tengo que retocar- Naruto decía todo esto nervioso mirando para todos lados, Sasuke noto lo alterado que se estaba poniendo ya que la casa comenzaba a tener una ambiente más pesado y ruidos se colaban entre las paredes, el rubio asustado se le miraba en los ojos, mientras Sasuke reprimía ese intenso deseo de besarle y abrazarlo esperando que por fin su rubio le reconociera, ningún movimiento brusco debía hacer ya que en ese momento se encontraba en un lugar traicionero, las ilusiones de Naruto

-¡Ah!- escucho el grito de pánico que emano del rubio, este se paro del lugar donde se encontraba y corrió tan solo un metro mas, mientras Sasuke veía a la causante de dicho pánico por parte del rubio

-Están en cada lugar, a cada rato-decía el rubio mientas Sasuke tomaba la tarántula que momentos antes había hecho entrar en pánico a Naruto y la arrojaba lejos

-Ya esta, me deshice de ella- dijo mientas arrojaba lejos un palo donde tenía al pequeño insecto

-Gracias- dice Naruto que un poco más compuesto regresaba a su lugar, aquella jardinera

-De nada- le respondió Sasuke que se sentó junto a él y le miraba enternecido, mirada que el joven rubio no comprendía

-Decías que tus cuadros desaparecieron- dijo Sasuke para poder continuar con la anterior conversación

-Algunos de los más preciados…paneles, que me recordaban…a mi marido y mi hermano, por eso no salgo nunca- termino por decir mientras observaba una pintura sucia y maltrecha en ella se podía observar claramente la silueta de un hombre frente a un árbol marchito (N/a; precisamente la escena donde Sasuke ve como el árbol morado se marchita) entonces su voz comenzó a sonar rota y el rubio hacia lo posible por mantenerse sereno, mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada oscura que se posicionaba en el

-¿Por qué quizás vuelvan?- pregunto Sasuke

-Espero que sea verdad con todo mi corazón- dijo Sasuke una vez más al ver que Naruto no tenía una intención clara por responderle

-No lo es, ¿Sabes?, Cuando mueres…desapareces-dijo mientras volteaba a verle con los ojos un poco brillosos por la sensación de querer llorar y Sasuke simplemente le miraba compasivo

-Mi esposo se suicido…Cuando murieron nuestros hermanos y yo…Era una persona muy encantadora, ¿No piensas que eso es triste?- Se le agotaban las ideas, ya no sabía que mas hacer para que Naruto reaccionara

-¿No tienes que irte?- dijo el rubio mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo en la nada

-No, pero si quieres que me vaya…-fue interrumpido

-Si-

-La última vez que vi a mi esposo…era nuestro aniversario-retomo la plática ignorando la petición del rubio

-Pensaba que dijiste que te marcharías- dijo Naruto un tanto irritado, el solo quería estar en paz y ese joven solo estaba haciendo que su tranquilidad se mermara

-Ya voy, me quedare un rato por si surge otro problemas- decía Sasuke para comenzar su relato una vez mas

-No era un aniversario de bodas, era un día muy especial, nadie más sabe sobre ello- le dijo acercándose a Naruto, mientras este seguía mirando la pared como si fuera una parte importante de ese recinto y Sasuke seguía esperando que el reaccionara de alguna manera , que recordara como el, la primera vez que logro recuperarlo

Continuara…

* * *

Ya Sasuke logro encontrar al rubio...

¿Sera capaz naruto de recordarlo?

Bueno...como ya dije con anterioridad...Ah esta historia le esperan por lo menos otros dos capitulos mas, se hacerca el final

_Se aceptan, Cartas bombas, piedrazos, antrax y cualquier otro accesorio mortal en sus Reviews xD_

_Por cada Review Naruto recordara mas rapido a sasuke y ambos seran felices en el paraiso _

No se preocupen no demorare mucho en la actualizacion ya que toda concentracion esta en este Fanfic

**A**gradecimientos a:

**_Sol yuki uzumaki; No te preocupes que todo saldra bn nwn lo prometo esta historia tendra un final feliz_**

**_Marianhana; te agradesco tu correccion pero te agradeceria mas un poco de educacion, no hacia falta los insultos para hacer ver mi error..._**

**_A_**dios~ owo**_  
_**


	6. Elijo el infierno

**D**eclaimer; Despues de una semana...les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que vendra siendo el penultimo, espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente

**A**nuncio; Los personajes no me perteneces son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso para dar vida a esta historia, esta basada en la pelicula "Mas alla de los sueños" del director Vincent Ward, se las recomiendo es una historia hermosa

**A**claraciones;

"●•●" Cambio de escenario

"_Cursiva" _Recuerdos de Sasuke

"-hola-" Dialogos...

**Genero; **Au, Tragedia, Romantica, Drama

**Parejas; **ItaDei (mencion), SasuNaru

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo! _

_¡A leer!_

Le miraba, esperando alguna reacción del joven frente a el, un parpadeo, una sonrisa alguna mueca que le dijera que su rubio lo recordaba, pero no nada el joven de piel bronceada no se movía ni un milímetro mientras observaba con una mirada cargada de vacio la pared frente a él, mientras en su mente aun resonaban las palabras que había dicho hace un momento

_**Era un día muy especial, nadie más sabe de ello**_

●•●

_Otra vez en ese lugar, recorriendo los jardines buscando a la única razón que le hacía parar en ese sitio, tras caminar un poco le encontró sentado mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto, y tarareaba una canción ausente de sí mismo, se acerco lentamente hacia el rubio que vestía una bata azul cielo como siempre _

_-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada para observar al joven de ojos azules aun sentado en el pasto, el azabache llevaba entre sus manos un papel que apretó un poco, el dolor que en ese momento le carcomía el alma y el corazón era el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí ah hablar con Naruto, su Naruto_

_-No tienes que responder- le dijo mientras se sentaba frente al rubio_

_-Esto es un billete de ida, para mi…El que yo este por aquí no te está ayudando y a mí me está matando, así que hoy es una especie de día "D". La "D" de decisión supongo… y de divorcio- todo lo había dicho sin siquiera mirar al rubio frente a él , cada palabra está cargada de profunda pena y dolor, el joven de cabellos rubios simplemente miraba el sobre en la mano de su esposo_

_-Eso sería dos letras "D", ¿no?- era las primeras palabras que había pronunciado después de un mes de que pareciera que había hecho un voto de silencio, pero aun así se negaba a ver la mirada obscura frente a el_

_-Acepto la corrección- dijo un tanto triste, que acaso era lo único que iba a contestar tras decirle que se marchaba, su corazón se estaba achicando mas por la opresión de esa indiferencia y le sonrió con tristeza _

_-Mira lo que pasa cuando no dices nada durante un mes- el de mirada Caribe levanto la vista mientras el azabache con todas su fuerzas retenía las ganas de llorar en ese instante_

_-Karin llamo…Dice que lo tienes todo en espera. Todos los artistas y curadores te verán cuando estés mejor- cada palabra le hundía mas en el dolor, mientras el desgastado rubio frente a él escuchaba todo_

_-Y yo le dije…que había sido el museo…y una de sus juntas que no manejaste aquel día, que si regresabas significaba que no te arrepentías y que no te habías equivocado, y que estarías traicionando a nuestros hermanos, y ella me dijo que estabas loco- tras ese comentario Naruto rio un poco y Sasuke perdió un poco la compostura, dejando salir por fin la rabia que sentía_

_-Y yo le dije que era una perra desalmada…y le colgué el teléfono- dijo ya fuera de sí mientras Naruto ahogaba una risa tras escuchar eso, tal vez era el hecho de que esa mujer no comprendía su dolor oh tal vez la manera irreal y poco sofisticada que Sasuke había optado por hablarle a la mujer pero había reído, por un momento tras no haberlo echo por varios meses_

_-Lo que es verdad en nuestras mentes es verdad…lo sepa o no la gente, con eso me di cuenta que soy parte del problema- dijo mientas por fin Naruto le miraba a los ojos y veía como los obscuros posos frente a él perdían el magnífico brillo que siempre había adorado_

_-No porque te lo recuerde…sino porque no puedo seguirte, te deje solo- sollozo un poco pero volvió a tomar la compostura y le sonrió, lo que el supuso seria la ultima sonrisa para su esposo, se acerco a Naruto arrodillándose frente a él, mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente, su despedida y entonces a Naruto se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal acción _

_-No te rindas de acuerdo- dijo al momento que se levantaba, y entonces su mano fue detenida por la del rubio, le beso la muñeca mientras finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_

_-De acuerdo- sollozo levemente mientras fijaba su mirada azulina en la de su esposo y finas lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas_

_-No pasa nada- le decía el azabache mientras limpiaba el resto de lagrimas del rostro de su esposo y este seguía llorando y entre sollozos susurraba "de acuerdo", tomo el boleto de avión entre sus manos y mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer fue rompiendo poco a poco aquel papel, era su respuesta no dejaría que se fuera, no se rendiría, estarían juntos…para siempre, después de terminar de romperlo, lo tiro y se aferro al joven frente a él sin dejar de llorar _

●•●

-Así que se reconciliaron, es muy romántico- dijo con una voz fría y aun ausente, mientras el azabache veía perder su oportunidad de recuperarlo, escuchaba en su voz la ausencia de su pureza pero de igual manera no se daría por vencido

-pero se acabo suicidando de igual manera, al final se rindió- termino por decir y volteo a verlo, como odiaba esa mirada tan vacía carente de luz y alegría

-No tiene nada de malo rendirse- dijo Sasuke

-Su marido no pensaba igual- rebatió el rubio

-Era un cobarde. El ser fuerte, el no rendirse…era donde el se escondía, rechazo el dolor con tanto ímpetu que acabo desconectándose de la persona que mas amaba. A veces cuando ganas, pierdes- cada palabra llevaba tras de si una súplica, para que fuera exactamente eso que había dicho lo que despertara a su rubio de ese tortuoso aislamiento que se había propuesto

-Cuando volvió a ver a sus hermanos…-

-Crei que dijiste que tus hermanos habían muerto- dijo aun ausente, pero en su voz se notaba una pizca de interés eh intriga no era como en las otras ocasiones

-Puedes ver a los muertos, en los sueños si quieres- se apresuro a contestar sin siquiera fingir el asombro y la ansiedad y sorpresa que su corazón sentía en ese momento, el rubio reaccionaria, eso le decía su corazón

-Quiero ver a Sasuke- dijo y por primera vez durante toda su platica el rubio fijo su mirada en la oscura de su acompañante mientras su voz de quebraba y hacia que las ilusiones del azabache renacieran mas fuertes

-Puedo enseñarte, no es difícil. Es como pintar un cuadro, lo hacemos juntos- no podía disimular su emoción- cierra tus ojos- ordeno y al momento el rubio los cerro dejándose llevar por la voz de ese extraño que le enseñaría a ver a los muertos

_**¿Te acuerdas de donde te casaste?**_

●•●

_La iglesia estaba bellamente decorada, con lirios blancos, los invitados se encontraban ya sentados, al fondo en el altar estaba el hermoso novio, portaba un traje blanco inmaculado, su corbata era azul cielo y un pequeño velo improvisado caía frente a su rostro, se sobresalto un poco al ver al joven frente a él , un azabache de ojos ébano, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata a juego del traje_

_-Sasuke- dijo emocionado mientras sonreirá radiante, _

_-¿con quién mas te casarías en tus sueños?- pregunto Sasuke al hermoso rubio frente a él y este sonrió aun más feliz _

_-Te extrañe tanto- le decía emocionado mientras su esposo frente a él, le sonreía _

_-Naruto, esto es real…el tipo del jardín…ese soy yo- dijo mientras levantaba el velo, e intentaba besarlo, enseguida el rubio se aparto, su rostro era presa del pánico_

_-¡No!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se apartaba de los brazos de ese hombre_

●•●

-¡No!- volvió a gritar con más fuerza mientras ya en su realidad, se apartaba lo mas que podía de aquel hombre que le estaba engañando, porque lo hacía, porque venía a atormentarle ahora con la presencia de su Sasuke, lo empujo lejos

-Seas quien seas, seas lo que seas ¿de verdad piensas que me lo puedes quitar?- corrió en dirección a la primera puerta que encontró, la abrió y acto seguido entro, mientras la azotaba con fuerza haciendo que la casa retumbara y los pocos cristales de esta terminaran por romperse, Sasuke camino en dirección a donde el joven rubio se había ido, en su rostro, la desilusión de ver que su batalla no tenía sentido, abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación, encontró a Naruto tirado en un rincón sollozando, se acerco a él estando a sus espaldas, se sentó y se inclino lo suficiente para que el cabellos de oro lo escuchara

-Lo siento, mi amor. Hay un par de cosas que tengo que decirte, Solo me quedan unos momentos. Lo siento por todas las cosas que jamás te daré, Nunca te volveré a comprar otro tazón de ramen, eso me molesta, no volveré a hacerte sonreír. Solo quería envejecer contigo, dos viejos riéndose el uno del otro de sus partes decaídas, Juntos al final, junto a aquel lago de tu cuadro, ese era nuestro cielo ¿sabes? Te perderás muchas cosas, libros, siestas, besos…y peleas-soltó una carcajada- Dios, las hubo y muy buenas. Gracias por ello, gracias por tu ternura, gracias por nuestro hermanos, por la primera vez que te vi, gracias por ser alguien que siempre me produjo orgullo…por tu valentía, por tu dulzura, por tu aspecto de cada día por siempre querer tocarte…Dios eras mi vida- Todo aquello lo había dicho como una eterna despedida, que le comía el alma y el poco de coraje que aun mantenía, mientras Naruto sollozaba él seguía repitiendo cada letra y palabra, era su final, era la rendición, eran las últimas palabras, era su último intento seria lo último que haría por el amor de su vida y aun así, cada palabra llena de despedida, era dicha sin nudos ni tropiezos, era la despedida

-Me disculpo por todas las veces que te decepcione…sobre todo esta- se levanto de su sito, se alejo de naruto y comenzó a caminar mientras aun escuchaba como este lloraba

Ya había salido de la casa y ahí afuera seguía su maestro con la apariencia viperina que había adoptado, le miro y le sonrió con melancolía

-No pensaste que podría salir ¿verdad?- le dijo ante la clara expresión de alivio que se enmarcaba en el rostro de su sensei

-Te quedaste bastante rato- respondió

-Tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que tenias razón- le decía mientras bajaba la mirada y su sensei sonreía tranquilo

-No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para ayudarlo- dijo mientras aun le sonreía aliviado, al verlo entrar estaría seguro que no dejaría solo a su marido que al final de cuentas haría lo suficiente para regresarlo consigo, aunque eso significaba perder la cordura que ahora el llegara diciendo eso le quitaba un peso de encima

-Este viaje siempre fue para ti mismo- volvió a decir aliviado

-Llegaste ah…-no lo dejo terminar

-Perder la cordura?- pregunto Sasuke mientras sonreía un tanto sarcástico- desde luego, lo empuje hasta el mismísimo limite, así que tenía que salir ahora para decirte que me rindo- dijo Sasuke, cosa que hizo que su sensei hiciera una ligera mueca de asombro para después bajar la mirada

-Pero no de la manera en la que tú crees- dijo ahora más seguro que nunca mientras sonreía, dando a entender que su decisión ya había sido tomada

-Vete a casa, Kakashi- sonrió triste- Dile a Itachi y a Deidara que los quiero- bajo la mirada y su cabello la cubrió- y que no pienso abandonar a naruto, gracias- dicho esto vio por última vez el rostro de su maestro que parecía contener las ganas de llorar, se dio la vuelta y regreso a aquella casa echa ruinas donde residía la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

●•●

Cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara, el joven de rubios cabellos sucios y opacos, se encontraba sentado al borde de una cama, sucia y rota, las sabanas roídas y llenas de tierra, Sasuke se acerco hasta el quedando de rodillas frente al rubio mientras recargaba su peso en las piernas de este y en parte de la cama

-¿En dónde nos quedamos mi amor?- dijo mientras trataba de tomar entre sus manos la bronceada mano de su acompañante y este la retiro al momento mientras volvía a su rostro esa expresión de pánico que a Sasuke hacia que el alma se le fuera del cuerpo

-En un minuto no te reconoceré…más de lo que tú me reconocerás, pero estaremos juntos, donde tenemos que estar- volvió a tomar la mano de naruto que trato de apartarla sin ningún éxito, Sasuke le sonrió con melancolía, después de unos momentos ya no reconocería al ángel que tenia frente a él y eso le dolía, pero al final sabía que su corazón reconocería el profundo amor que le profesaba y que eso no moriría al final

-La gente buena va al infierno por no poder perdonarse- dijo mientras miraba a naruto y este nervioso trataba de apartarse lo más posible

-Se que yo no puedo, pero a ti te perdono- Naruto levanto la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras del hombre desconocido frente a el

-¿Por matar a mi hermano y a mi dulce esposo?- dijo entre un sollozo

-No- respondió de inmediato Sasuke

_**Por ser tan maravilloso, que cualquiera escogería el infierno antes que el cielo por estar contigo.**_

Y esa frase, hizo click en el cerebro del rubio, que se quedo por un momento estático recordando, pensando y analizando cada detalle de ese rostro hasta que por fin

_-No porque te lo recuerde…sino porque no puedo seguirte, te deje solo-_

Otro recuerdo que azoto en su mente, fuerte y claro, la reconciliación tras la muerte de su hermano, el momento donde creyo que lo perdería ya que se alejaría de el, cuando le había pedido que no se rindiera y él había dicho que no lo haría pero que no lo dejara.

-Sasuke- las imágenes dejaron de aparecer y miro al hombre frente a él, su cabello azabache, sucio pero de igual manera relucía, su vestimenta soberbia, y llena de manchas por los camino que había recorrido , lo recordó, era la persona que amaba más que su propia vida, estaba frente a el en ese infierno, no le había abandonado

-¿Qué ocurre con este lugar?- su mirada se iba apagando de apoco, ese brillo se iba extinguiendo sus ojos se volvían posos vacios y opacos, y el rubio observaba poco a poco como la obscuridad y la locura lo rodeaban, el infierno lo estaba haciendo entrar y el moreno no se estaba resistiendo

-Hace frio- dijo y su mirada poco a poco se apaga más y mas hasta que por fin, tras que la habitación se volviera oscura, su alma se perdió en ese infierno, la ausencia cruzaba por su mirada

-No, por dios, no- se arrodillo frente a él, mientras entre sus manos ponía el rostro del azabache que veía absorto de todo un punto vacio del espacio

-Sasuke, no te rindas- repetía una y otra vez mientras juntaba su frente con la del azabache y este no atendía a la suplica del rubio

Continuara…

* * *

Es todo por hoy...

El proximo capitulo ya es el final!

Espero disfruten de este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo...

Un agradecimiento ah...**Sol Yuki Uzumaki **por su Review nwn

"Por cada comentario Sasuke amara mas a Naruto"

Nos vemos en el proximo Cap n..n


	7. A veces cuando pierdesganas

**Declaimer:** Bueno este es el capitulo final, supongo, a menos que les interese que haga un epilogo con la historia de como Sasuke y Naruto se conocen, el punto es que pues...es parte de la pelicula y por algunas cuestiones me lo salte . bueno eso lo dejo a su eleccion...

**A****nuncio;** Los personajes no me perteneces son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso para dar vida a esta historia, esta basada en la pelicula "Mas alla de los sueños" del director Vincent Ward, se las recomiendo es una historia hermosa

**A**claraciones;

"●•●" Cambio de escenario

"-hola-" Dialogos...

**Genero; **Au, Tragedia, Romantica, Drama

**Parejas; **ItaDei (mencion), SasuNaru

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, es el final...pero si quieren el epilogo haganmelo saber  
_

_¡__A leer!_

Se hundió literalmente en un mar turbio, pataleaba sin éxito alguno, sintiendo como lentamente sus extremidades se cansaban, trataba de llegar a la superficie que era poco visible, seguía nadando contra la corriente de sus propios miedos y recuerdos, dentro de ese lapso de pelea en aquel oscuro mar, la incesante presencia de su rubio amor era lo único que lo hacía luchar y no dejarse caer, enteramente en esa angustiosa situación, si, aunque peleaba, no había algo certeramente fuerte para matarlo, el ya estaba muerto, logro llegar a la ansiada superficie solo para ser bañado por una luz cegadora haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza y olvidar el hecho de que ese lugar estaba bajo el dominio de dios, lo último que escucho era la voz de su esposo acompañado de su hermosa risa

_Sasuke_

Abrió los ojos encontrando solo frente a él, un hermoso amanecer que se colaba por los arcos de la entrada, parpadeo un poco mientas se incorporaba, camino saliendo de la hermosa casa adornada en flores, llego a la salida y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor con solo asombro en su mirada, Observo por todos lados, y al no encontrar nada, fijo su vista al frente una vez mas donde el hermoso lago se observaba, bajo la mirada mientras en corazón se detenía de apoco, su esfuerzo había sido en vano, tal vez todo lo que había pasado había sido tan solo un sueño cruel, de un dios que no fue la mitad de misericordioso de lo que él había escuchado alguna vez, se fue entristeciendo de a poco, de repente sintió una presencia detrás pero tenía miedo de voltear y no encontrarse con nada, se mantuvo fijo hasta que escucho la voz tras el

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para él, y ahí justo frente a frente estaba un hermoso rubio, sus cabellos dorados eran mecidos suavemente por el viento mientras el sol los hacía resplandecer casi de manera irreal, su piel bronceada, sus ojos azules y grandes llenos de vida, de alegría, de amor, traía puesto un hermoso traje azul cielo que combinaba perfecto con sus hermosos zafiros, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego del traje, sonrió emocionado mientras el azabache aun le mirada de manera anonadada, le inspecciono completamente con la mirada y el rubio soltó una carcajada nerviosa

-A veces cuando pierdes…ganas- dijo mientras volvía a sonreír y el azabache igual de nervioso sonrió acercándose hasta el hermoso ángel quedando frente él, Naruto levanto lentamente su mano mientras la acercaba al rostro del azabache que parecía no tener otra expresión que la de total asombro, la fue acercando mientras Sasuke se hacia un poco para atrás, no por miedo si no porque fuera una ilusión, que al momento de que le tocara su rostro la hermosa visión de su rubio se desvaneciera sin más, lentamente la mano morena de Naruto toco el pálido rostro del azabache, y a eso la acompaño la otra, pasando delicadamente ambas manos por el rostro de su amante, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho donde se quedaron quietas, Naruto un tanto nervioso inclino su cabeza mientras la recargaba en el hombro del azabache ligeramente aspiro su aroma, para cerciorarse que era su Sasuke al que tocaba aunque no tenía ninguna duda de ello, debía respirar esa fragancia que tanto había extrañado, rio felizmente mientras Sasuke contagiado por esa risa comenzó a reír también, Naruto llevo de nueva cuenta sus manos al rostro tallado en mármol del joven frente a él, junto sus frentes mientras aun reían y de manera fugaz, junto sus labios con los de su esposo, un beso lleno de pasión, deseo, ternura y amor, Sasuke delineo suavemente el labio inferior de Naruto y este le invito a pasar a su boca, una danza llena de amor y deseo se llevaba acabo en la cavidad de los jóvenes, mientras ese beso fue cortado lentamente por la necesidad del vital oxigeno aunque eso ya era irrelevante, debido a que ambos estaban en el paraíso

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- la curiosidad tras ese intenso beso le pudo mas que otra cosa, Naruto volvió a sonreír ahora con mas felicidad e ímpetu, esto dejo un poco mas confundido al Uchiha

-El viajar aquí es como todo lo demás, está a merced de tu mente, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos…si sabes a dónde vas, parece ser que nosotros si lo sabíamos- le sonrió de nueva cuenta, esa hermosa sonrisa que llenaba de amor y ternura el corazón del joven de ojos pardos, tomo entre sus manos el fino rostro de su amor y le miro con ternura y devoción

-Estabas…Lo intente todo, pero nada funciono…- menciono Sasuke mientras tristemente recordaba sus intentos fallidos, y su alma se calmo al momento de ver esa sonrisa llena de pureza

-Hasta que…intentaste seguirme…- le sonrió calmando cualquier inquietud en el moreno, este juntaba su frente con la de su rubio mientras tomaba sus manos y se sonreían

-Lo que algunos llaman imposible…son cosas que no han visto jamás-libero una de sus manos y cubrió los hermosos zafiros de Naruto, lo hizo voltear la mirada y cuando lo creyó prudente lo dejo observar, abre sus ojos tras verse liberado de la mano de su Sasuke, y observa maravillado ese lugar, suelta una ligera carcajada nerviosa mientras camina tan solo unos cuantos pasos, observando el maravilloso panorama, el hermoso lago y la majestuosa cascada, todo tal y como él lo había pintado alguna vez para su esposo, se acerca otra vez hacia él y se deja abrazar por el azabache pero pronto ese hermoso momento se ve interrumpido

-Perdonen- la voz tras ellos los hace voltearse encontrándose a aquel hombre que había llevado a Sasuke hasta el infierno, el rastreador Orochimaru los observaba con una sonrisa feliz, mientras con más detenimiento observaba a Naruto

-¿Listo para la sorpresa que le prometí?- dijo mientras a su lado una hermosa perrita siberiana salía corriendo y saltaba hasta su dueño

-Safira- dijo emocionado el rubio mientras se inclinaba un poco para acariciar a la traviesa perrita

-Esa no es la sorpresa- decía el hombre frente ellos, Naruto le miro confundido hasta que escucho a su espalda una voz muy conocida

-Naruto…-escucho en apenas un susurro, el rubio se volteo y observo a unos metros adelante al joven que le había llamado

-¡Naruto!- grito ahora mas entusiasmado, el joven era un rubio de cabello largo atado a una coleta mientras un travieso mechón cubría la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos eran azules algo opacos pero igual vivaces, su piel ligeramente bronceada y una hermosa sonrisa que terminaba de adornar su rostro, vestía una playera blanca, y unos jeans azules (N/a: el rebelde dei xD), brinco de felicidad al observar como su hermano menor estaba frente a él, corrió mientras Naruto también lo hacía, evitando todos los obstáculos que había tras bajar esa inclinada pero pequeña colina llego hasta él y se abrazaron, el rubio mayor, Deidara tenía lagrimas ya en sus ojos, y Naruto no dejaba de abrazarse ah el hasta que sintió que algo revolvía suavemente sus cabellos

-Hola Naru- escucho decir a la masculina voz delante de él, saco su rostro del pecho de su hermano mientras observaba al joven frente a él

-Itachi- grito feliz mientras un joven de cabello negro azabache atado a una coleta baja le sonreia, su tez blanca y unas ojeras características de el, le miraba sonriente mientras Naruto se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo con fuerza sacando un leve sonrojo de parte del mayor y una pequeña mirada de celos por parte de Sasuke(n/a: lo siento no me resistí a hacer eso w -Sasu: te matare itachi ¬¬), los tres se abrazaron mientras a lo lejos el joven de mirada obscura observaba todo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura

●•●

Ambos caminaban por el hermoso jardín, el azabache ya no traía sus ropas viejas, portaba un soberbio traje negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata y zapatos a juego del traje, mientras el rubio portaba ahora un hermoso traje blanco, una camisa azul turquesa y una corbata igual al traje cualquiera a opinión de Sasuke lo confundiría con un ángel

-Quiero que nos volvamos viejos juntos ¿Podemos hacer eso aquí?...lo quiero todo, en cuanto y sea contigo- Caminaban ambos tomados de la mano, Naruto sonreía mientras le repetía esas palabras, se detuvo quedando frente al azabache que no dejaba de mirarle lleno de amor y entrega

-Lo será- respondió Sasuke mientras le robaba un beso haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara al instante

-¿Qué piensas de volver?- preguntaba ahora el azabache, mientras miraba a un rubio muy confundido por sus palabras

-Volver a nacer- respondió a la pregunta que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amante mientras suavemente apartaba las hebras doradas de su rostro

-Eso es lo único que no tenemos aquí…El encontrarnos, una y otra vez, el enamorarnos- decía todo aquello con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía pensando en lo maravilloso que sería encontrar a su esposo y enamorarse de él incontables veces

-Tomar decisiones distintas- dijo el rubio al momento que bajaba un poco la mirada apenado

-Volverlo a intentar- decía ahora mirando a esos orbes oscuros y sonreír

-Evitar los objetos filosos- dijo Sasuke con una pisca de burla, haciendo que el rubio hiciera un pequeño puchero

-No te preocupes por Deidara eh Itachi, aquí estarán, ellos nos apoyan- dijo mientras Naruto le miraba un tanto consternado no había pensado en la opinión que tendría su hermano acerca de la descabellada idea del azabache que no lo era tanto

-Ellos quieren que lo hagamos, Toda la vida humana es tan solo un latido aquí en el cielo- dijo despejando toda duda de Naruto, y cuando termine estaremos juntos para siempre- le sonrió mientras Naruto analizaba cada palabra de su amado, la idea no era tan descabellada después de todo

-¿Y cómo me encontraras?- dijo un sonriente rubio retando la lógica de su amado azabache

-Te encontré en el infierno…no crees que pueda encontrarte en konoha…- dijo mientras volvió a besar a Naruto con entrega y dulzura, este lo recibió maravillado jamás se cansaría de ese dulce y embriagante sabor, el sabor de los labios de su Sasuke

-Te amo- dijo el rubio tras haberse separado

●•●

Una pequeña embarcación navegaba por ese pequeño lago, fue de repente que otra con unas hermosas velas rojas, arremetió contra ella causando el hundimiento de la anterior, entonces, tras lo ocurrió el pequeño niño dueño de este juguete levanto su vista, era un niño de unos 8 años de edad, cabello negro como el carbón, dos mechones caían por los lados, mientras por detrás estaba peinado en puntas (n/a: como una cacatúa :D Sasu; Tu tmb ¬¬)su piel blanca como la nieve ,sus ojos eran negros profundos, pero llenos de tranquilidad y felicidad, traía una playera azul marino, unos shorts blancos y zapatos negros observo con decepción y detenimiento al niño dueño del pequeño barquito que había hundido al suyo, este por un momento le miro apenado al ver que su juguete había hundido el del otro niño pero después le pareció algo divertido y solo una carcajada, era un hermoso niño de rubios cabellos, relucían aun mas que el oro mismo, su piel besada por el sol era bronceada, con marquitas como bigotitos en su hermoso rostro, sus ojos un par se zafiros envidiados por el cielo, vestía una playerita blanca con un remolino en el centro, unos shorts y unas sandalias negras, la expresión del pequeño azabache se suavizo mientras escuchaba la hermosa risa del otro niño, mientras el pequeño rubito ya había tomado de la cesta junto a él un par de onigiris, se levanto y subió las pequeñas escaleras que daban al otro muelle donde estaba el otro niño, le dio el par de onigiris y este sonriente le entrego uno al rubio mientras ambos sonreían y daban una mordida al sabroso bocadillo que le había preparado su mama al rubiecito, le dieron una mordida cada uno a su bocadillo para luego intercambiarlo y seguirse sonriendo

_[Sasuke POV'S]_

_Cuando era niño…conocí a un hermoso rubio en el lago…_

_Owari-*_

_

* * *

_

Esto es el final, ya les dije si desean algun epilogo con mucho gusto...se los dare por el momento y hasta saber que desean...nos vemos en mis otras historias fue un gusto y un honor escribir para ustedes...aunque pocos agradesco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios...

Y agradesco a...

**Sol Yuki Uzumaki; aqui esta el fina, lindo para que no te suicides gracias por leer mi historia**

Gracias por sus Reviews!

Sayonara nwn


	8. Epilogo ¡Asi te Conoci!

**Declaimer:** ¡Lo siento! Si lo se, deje botada esta historia por meses ...fue cuestion de que...tenia varias historias que actualizar, proyectos nuevos, la universidad, tareas...Mi musa se fue a hibernar ¬¬

Bueno le paro a las excusas...por que no me llevaran a nada...estes el el **EPILOGO! **Si chicas...por fin el final...

y como varios lo pidieron les traigo la "otra" vida de Naruto Y Sasuke...espero lo disfruten puse lo mejor de mi para terminalo decentemente ...

Bueno...Notas comunes:

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto...**

Nos vemos en las notas finales...A leer owo

* * *

Ah el jamás le había gustado estar atrapado en una oficina, sepultado entre torres de papeles que apenas y le importaban, desde pequeño, lo que más disfrutaba era ir al lago, y jugar horas enteras con los barcos que su hermano le regalaba, era feliz, aunque sin padres, el se sentía dichoso, aquel día, se había escabullido con ayuda de su hermano, para pasar un día tranquilo en aquel lago, ahora se encontraba recostado en la embarcación dejando que la suave marea de ese lago, guiara a la barca a cualquier lugar que deseara, mientras el observaba el cielo, pensando infinidad de cosas que de sus labios jamás saldrían, fue el brusco movimiento causado por otra embarcación que arremetía contra la suya, lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos e incorporarse algo asustado y enfadado, observo la embarcación que había chocado contra la suya, lo primero que diviso fue las hermosas velas rojas, ya se encontraba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas al incompetente que había ido a chocar contra él, pero cuando la vela se movió, el azabache quedo deslumbrado

-Lo lamento- esa voz seguida de esa risa hermosa le hizo quedar completamente en blanco, porque si le hubieran dicho que estaba vivo, de verdad no se la hubiera creído, en absoluto, lo más seguro es que estaba bien muerto, tal vez su cuerpo estaba flotando en el lago en ese momento, observo por segunda vez al ángel que navegaba en esa embarcación de velas rojas, ataviado con una playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla oscura, tenis blancos con detalles negros, una bufanda poco común para el clima de un color rojo intenso, sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos por el viento, el podría jurar que eran fino hilos de oro, sus ojos azules, grandes, bellos y expresivos le miraban con pena, lo que le termino de deslumbrar fue su hermosa sonrisa, con esas mejillas rojas de vergüenza, un detalle que le llamo la atención fueron las marcas en sus mejillas, 3 hermosas cicatrices a cada lado del rostro como si fuera un tierno animalito (N/A: gomen por la analogía)

-¿Eh?- Después de quedarse pasmado y observar como el bello rubio se alejaba, se golpeo mentalmente por haberse comportado como un verdadero idiota, se había quedado mudo, en su vida jamás le había pasado algo similar, pero ese joven era en realidad alguien que había aturdido todos sus sentidos, sonrió al sentirse tan tonto y se prometió que si lo veía por segunda vez, no se quedaría pasmado y por lo menos pronunciaría un "hola".

Después de aquel incidente en el lago, Sasuke se acerca a la orilla del muelle, dejando en ese lugar su bote, por un momento se distrae notando que a un par metros, delante, el hermoso bote de velas rojas es encuentra anclado, un ligero brillo en los ojos del Uchiha se instalo y comenzó a pasear distraídamente, pero en su mente solo estaba la idea de encontrarse con el rubio

-Dios debe amarme- Musito suavemente (N/a: Maldito bastardo arrogante Sasu: *-* N/a: Ha? Lo perdimos u-ú) mientras sonreía suavemente y fijo su vista hacia el motivo de su felicidad, en un pequeño cerro un hermoso rubio agitaba la bufanda que anteriormente cubría su cuello parecía ser que había caído al agua ya que la agitaba y salían gotas de la prenda, el rubio volteo al sentir la fuerte mirada sobre su persona y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado sus nervios aumentaron, cuando vio que el joven pelinegro se acercaba a el con expresión seria.

-Lo de… hace un rato…yo…-balbuceaba sin sentido causando que al azabache se agrandara la sonrisa del rostro, sentía orgullo por causar tal nerviosismo (N/A: te odio Uchiha ._.)

-Yo no vengo a reclamarte, los accidentes pasa…*y para mi esto mas que un accidente fue un golpe de suerte*- lo ultimo lo pensó, el rubio suspiro aliviado para luego sonreírle…ese acto llamo mas la atención del Uchiha

-Uff…que alivio- musito con tranquilidad y extendió su mano mientras seguía sonriendo- Namikaze Naruto… ¡Mucho gusto!- Sonrío mientras el azabache un tanto embobado tomo su mano estrechándola

-Uchiha Sasuke- Sonrío por primera vez en su vida de una manera sincera

●•Fin Flash Back•●

(N/A: A que esa no se la esperaban….xD)

-Entonces se llama Naruto…-Dijo el moreno mayor tras escuchar el relato de su hermano que permanecía tendido en la cama con el brazo tapando sus ojos

-Mhm… Jum- dijo un tanto desganado llevaba aproximadamente un mes sin saber nada del rubio

-Y eso es lo que te tiene tan deprimido- Dijo el mayor un tanto serio aunque por dentro estaba casi riéndose por la actitud de su pobre hermanito era algo desconcertante pero muy gracioso

-El…fue…como…cuando lo vi- su frustración era mucha alguna vez hacia escuchado del amor a primera vista, de las alamas gemelas y se había hecho algo irresponsable enamorarse de una manera tan a la ligera

-Fue amor a primera vista- Sonrío Itachi

-Qué harías si te digo que yo conozco a tu bello ángel- en tono burlón Itachi musito esas palabras

-¿¡QUE?- Grito Sasuke y como resorte se levanto tomo a Itachi de la camisa y le miro suplicante

-¡¿EH?...e…espera Sa…Sasuke, ¡Cálmate!- Itachi se puso nervioso, por un momento la cara de su hermano realmente daba miedo

-¡¿Dónde? , ¡¿Cómo?...Contesta Itachi maldita sea- El azabache menor lo zarandeaba con violencia mientras Itachi se sentía muñeca de trapo (N/A: una hermosa muñeca de trapo *0* Ita: Gracias n/w\n N/a: Kyaa! *se arroja sobre Itachi y este la evade* Malo T/T)

-De…Dei…Deidara…-dijo ya casi sin sentido, logrando que Sasuke se detuviera

-Que tiene que ver tu novio en todo esto- pregunto Sasuke en tono irritado

-Oh te calmas, oh no te digo nada- dijo Itachi mientras se acomodaba la camisa

-¿Y?- dijo Sasuke con fastidio, el cabrón de su hermano se estaba divirtiendo con su dolor y desesperación, haciéndolo desesperarse mas

-Como decía, Deidara es maestro en la universidad de arte, un día que lo fui a ver conocí a un chico igual al que tú me describes, Naruto es una de los alumnos de Deidara, uno de los mejores debo decir, ya que no para de hablar de el y lo bueno y talentoso que es…- Dijo itachi tranquilo, mientras Sasuke sonreía como bobo enamorado ante la escena de reencuentro que se llevaba acabo en su cabeza.

●•SasuNaru•●

-A Sasuke su mundo se le había iluminado en varios sentidos, ahí parado frente a aquella puerta sonreía abiertamente

-¡No pienso esperarte rodo el día Ototou! , ¡MUEVETE!- Si, su felicidad era meramente efímera su hermano al escuchar la palabra arte…acto que había salido inconscientemente cabe decir, se apego fuertemente a la idea de acompañarlo, bastando pues unos minutos para que reaccionara pero ya era demasiado tarde, Itachi se había pegado a el cómo lapa

-¿Sasuke?-Llamo Deidara emocionado y corrió a abrazarle, el pelinegro sonrío un tanto burlón, al ver la expresión seria de su hermano mayor

-¡Deidara!...-Hubo un silencio- Porque lo abrazas antes a el que a mi…-el azabache mayor cambio su expresión de la seria a una berrinchuda, mientras daba pataletas, Dei enternecido y algo molesto se acerco a el

-¡Hola, mi amor!- Dijo tiernamente besando la frente del mayor y abrazarlo con ternura

-¿Pueden irse a un hotel?- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado

-Se…sempai, no pretendía molestarlo pero tengo una duda-En ese momento entro Naruto, y el mundo pareció colapsar y caer bajo sus pies, y el podía ser el eterno esclavo de ese chiquilo si tan solo lo ordenaba (N/A: kukuku +-+ no que no lo domaban)

-¡Oh! Naruto-kun, mira te presento a mi novio Itachi y su hermano Sasuke- el rubio sonrío y luego por un momento quedo mudo, era el mismo chico que había golpeado con su bote

-Sasu…ke- dijo impresionado, Itachi y Dediara sonreían y Sasuke por un momento perdió la compostura para recobrarla un segundo después

-Hola Naruto- le saludo y luego beso la mejilla del chico en un acto atrevido

●•SasuNaru•●

Durante toda su vida, muchas veces escucho de su sequito de acosadoras, si acosadoras, las mismas burdas frases, "Yo soy capaz de completarte" ó "Yo soy lo que necesitas, Sasuke-kun" (N/A: puag) y rio irónico penando que no lo creía encontrar ni en ellas ni en nadie, pero la ironía volvía, llevaba poco tiempo de conocer al rubio y todo en el le fascinaba, una y otra vez, en ese momento llevaban un rato caminando por un parque platicando, aunque llevaba un buen rato tan solo admirando al rubio, Conceptos como el de almas gemelas, ya comenzaba a creer en ellos, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto los movimientos del joven rubio .

-¡Eh!-fue tardío su tiempo de respuesta pero su cerebro aun no procesaba el hecho, aunque su corazón latiera como loco y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa, sus labios aun no respondan, Naruto lo había besado sus manos posadas en sus mejillas le quemaban la piel de una manera exquisita desando que ese calor se esparciera a todo su cuerpo, sus labios le sabían a vainilla y el, el no respondía

Porque su sorpresa era inmensa, Naruto se separo y se levanto, el aun estaba perdido en la hermosa sensación acaricio sus labios que hormigueaban por el recuerdo y deseaban mas, llevo inconscientemente sus dedos a sus labios y los acaricio suavemente ignorando la mirada triste de Naruto, fue en ese segundo, si, en ese pequeño instante cuando le vio correr casi tropezando, que despertó de su letargo, corrió tras el y agradeció la torpeza del rubio que tras un paso se tambaleo dándole la oportunidad de tomarle del brazo y jalarlo

-¿Qué quieres?- bajo Naruto la mirada triste y llorosa una imagen que le parito el alma a Sasuke

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?- pregunto nervioso sabiendo que decir

-No pensaba quedarme después de saber que no te gusto- dijo con la voz quebrada. "Que no le había gustado, acaso estaba loco si le había encantado" pensó el azabache

¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto

-No correspondiste- dijo Naruto con la mirada gacha

-¡Oh!- musito de sorpresa, el idiota había olvidado ese insignificante detalle

-Entonces…-dijo tomando a Naruto de la cintura

-Deja corresponderte como se debe- lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso dulcemente, mientras Naruto le abrazo pasando sus brazos enredándolos en su cuello

●•SasuNaru•●

Cuando alguien se enamora dicen algunos es capaz de hacer lo que sea por eso persona, Sasuke estaba enamorado de un ángel, un hermoso ángel, según lo llamaban él y en un principio lo que había sido un amor irresponsable, se convirtió en una eterna devoción, tanto que ahora ya hacía en un hospital

-Joven Uchiha, tiene visita- La joven enfermera asomo ligeramente su cabeza sonrojándose ante la vista del joven que aunque conectado a un suero u luciendo algo palído igual se miraba guapo

-¿Quién es?- respondió neutral

-Su novio, el joven Namikaze- el azabache sonrío, y con un asentimiento le dio la orden a la joven para que lo dejara pasar

Un pálido y ojeroso rubio entro en la habitación como no iba tener ese maltrecho aspecto si había estado en vela cuidando del azabache al ver sentado a Sasuke en aquella cama no pudo evitar llorar un poco y correr a los brazos del joven de mirada Bruna

-Tranquilo- dijo recibiendo en sus brazos le dolió un poco verle llorar y mas a saberle que el era culpable

-¡Idiota!- grito el rubio hecho un mar de lagrimas y golpeando ligeramente el pecho de Sasuke

-Eres un idiota- le escucho sollozar en sus brazos que trataban de alejarse de el mientras lo estrechaba mas hacia el

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio un poco mas tranquilo levanto su mirada llorosa

-No podías simplemente…darle lo que quiera- le miro con un puchero de indignación

-No podía…Naruto...-Sasuke aparto a Naruto de él, cosa que lo desconcertó, se quito el suero, y se levanto delante de Naruto, tambaleándose un poco y sujetando por un momento la herida para que los puntos no se abrieron, cosa que alarmo al rubio

-Sasuke, que haces- grito el rubio, un tanto alarmado y camino hacia el para ayudarlo, el azabache lo aparto

-No, espera- lo volvió a apartar

-Espera aquí- el azabache camino hacia el sillón donde ya hacia su ropa el rubio lo miraba desde donde se encontraba el azabache tomo su gabardina y discretamente saco algo del bolsillo y regreso a donde se encontraba el estático rubio

-Sabes por que no podía dejarlo robarme- Musito el azabache mientras miraba a Naruto el cual negó con la cabeza

-No podía permitir que me quitara esto- dijo suavemente con cuidado puso una rodilla al suelo tomo la mano de Naruto y le beso la muñeca, el rubio se ruborizo saco la cajita negra la abrió y un hermoso anillo de plata se dejo ver

-Namikaze Naruto…me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo- el rubio estaba hipando, las lagrimas gruesas bajaban por sus mejillas pero sonreía aun con una dulzura impresionante

-Si, claro…que si!- lloro un poco mas, Sasuke tomo con delicadeza su mano y le coloco el hermoso anillo de compromiso

-Ahora…VETE A RECOSTAR!- pego un grito que hizo brincar a Sasuke y si no fuera porque estaba algo adolorido hubiera corrió

Ese día Sasuke había pedido en matrimonio a Naruto, aunque horas antes había sido herido en un intento de asalto y ahora acunaba en sus brazos a su prometido

●•SasuNaru•●

-Sasuke estaba nervioso las manos le sudaban y caminaba por el largo pasillo blando, Naruto se había desmayado un par de horas antes y ello había traído como rayo al hospital

-Familiares del Señor Uchiha- escucho decir a una mujer rubia

-¡YO!, soy su esposo- Hablo/grito un Sasuke histérico

-Señor Uchiha, esto no va a ser sencillo de explicar- dijo la mujer y le tendió una mano invitándolo a sentarse cosa que Sasuke negó

-Soy Tsunaje senju, la jefa de maternidad de este hospital, por su expresión se preguntara porque me estoy haciendo cargo de su esposo, eso es fácil de explicar, el es…un doncel…el no tiene nada grave…le explico, los donceles son hombres capaces de quedar embarazados- explico la doctora

-Perdón, como a dicho-Sasuke por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal

-Joven Uchiha….su esposo Uchiha Naruto, es un hombre capaz de dar a luz, será padre- termino de decir y el azabache corrió como demonio dejando a la doctora con una sonreía en el rostro, el Uchiha entro a la habitación del blondo el cual brinco al escuchar la puerta azotarse con fuerza, se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke, el cual rápido se acerco al rubio y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su cara

-No…estas…-murmuro el rubio ahogándose en el llanto por el miedo que tenía que Sasuke le rechazara

-Estoy feliz, eres maravilloso, me has hecho tan feliz…Te amo! Te amo!- repetía entre besos el joven bruno

-Sasuke…se…seremos padres- dijo el joven rubio mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, signo de su felicidad

-Si mi amor- sonrío y le beso dulcemente.

●•SasuNaru•●

Sasuke cargaba a su pequeño recién nacido, tenía un hermoso cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, su piel palida como su padre y la sonrisa dulce y hermosa de su "madre"

-Es hermoso mi amor, como tu- murmuro al joven rubio que dormitaba en la cama de hospital

-Gracias- dijo y deposito un beso en la frente del rubio.

●•SasuNaru•●

-Sasuke- Todo era oscuridad- Sasuke- podría también ser silencio- Sasuke- si esa voz lo dejara dormir tan solo un rato mas…

-¡SASUKE!- Ese grito lo hizo brincar de donde se encontraba, se restregó un poco los ojos y con pereza miro al joven que se acercaba a el, cuando lo vio le sonrío y le tendió una mano, el rubio la tomo y se sentó a su lado, ambos rodeados de flores y vegetación

-¿Mhm…amor?- Dijo aun un poco adormilado

-¿Quién más?- sonrío y se acerco para besarlo, acto que termino de despertar al azabache

-¿Me buscabas?- Musito el azabache mientras se estiraba un poco

-Claro, te me perdiste, pensé que a lo mejor me estabas engañando con un ángel- rio con ternura

-¡JAMAS! Te tengo a ti no necesito mas- Lo volvió a besar con sublime ternura

-¿Qué soñabas?- pregunto el rubio cuando el azabache asaltaba sus mejilla llenándola de besos

-Con nuestra vida- sonrío y el rubio le contesto con un beso

-Me encanto volverte a encontrar –le beso- Lo haría una y mil veces, encontrarte y que me vuelvas a enamorar –sonrío con dulzura- pero prefiero amarte en esta eternidad

-Pienso lo mismo amor- le regalo una sonrisa

"**Se habían encontrado una vez más, habían vivido como todo mortal y ahora en aquel paraíso se amarían por toda la eternidad"**

**Owari***

* * *

Espero les haya agradado...con esto doy fin en esta historia...espero me sigan en alguna de mis otras historias...

Fiu~ esta historia ame escribirla...sobre todo por que la pelicula de la cual surgio es una historia bellisima y desde que la vi la pense en un SasuNaru


End file.
